Forced Leave: The Weddings
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: This is the sequal to my stort Forced Leave. You do not have to have read it to read this one but it helps. The story starts when Atlantis has landed on Earth and centres around some weddings. John/Teyla Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my story Forced Leave. You don't have to have read this but it would be helpful.

**Forced Leave Summary (**_If you need a reminder of haven't read Forced Leave_**)**

_John is injured when captured off world. After his rescue he is forced to return to earth to recuperate. His brother Dave is informed of the situation and insists that John and his team stay with him. John and co spend some time with Jeannie and her family before going to Dave's. Over the course of their stay the team learns more about John's childhood. As John recuperates he mends some fences with his brother and starts a relationship with Teyla._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The group looked out over the balcony of Atlantis and looked around their new, temporary home, Earth.

"Well at least we'll be home for Sam and General O'Neill's wedding." Rodney said.

"Yes and for Dave and Amanda's." Teyla added.

"And Ronon will be fine in a few days; at least he can walk around." John added

"And you are uninjured." Teyla said to John.

"Yeah, pretty much." John agreed.

"What do you mean 'pretty much'" Keller asked. "Have you been hurt Colonel?"

"No I'm fine." John assured "Just a few scrapes and bruises and maybe a bruised rib but I'm fine."

"Well, I still want to check on you." Keller said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Sure." John agreed. "I'll come down later. Hey Teyla lets go get Torren and get some dinner."

"Yes I would like that very much." Teyla replied and they both headed for their quarters. Lieutenant Hill was minding Torren in John and Teyla's quarters. As soon as they arrived the Lieutenant left them and then they headed for the mess hall.

Teyla went to their usual table and settled Torren in his high chair while John got them all some food. When John returned he divided out the food and they all started eating.

They were halfway through dinner when the rest of the group joined them.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the infirmary." John said to Ronon.

"Doc said I could get some food first." Ronon replied as he set his very full tray down.

"That's not fair; you never let me leave for dinner." John huffed.

"Yes well I know Ronon will come back." Jennifer explained. "So are you guys looking forward to the wedding?"

"Which one." Rodney asked.

"Both of them." Keller replied. "Teyla have you gotten a dress."

"Yes we are very much looking forward to them." Teyla replied. "I have yet to get a dress. I was planning to get one when we came back."

"You'll be able to go shopping now that we are here." Jennifer said. "We should all go next week. I need to get a dress for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill's wedding."

"You'll need one for Dave and Amanda's too." John added "As will you Banks."

"You should all go shopping and Torren will come with me to visit Dave to arrange our tuxes."

"Why would I need to get a dress sir?" Banks asked John.

"Well Ronon is invited to both weddings and he is going to need a date for both of them."

"Well he hasn't asked me yet." Banks replied with a grin.

"You wanna go?" Ronon asked as he swallowed a mouthful of food."

"Sure." Banks replied happily. "So Sir, what kind of dresses are we looking for. Are these casual weddings or black tie?"

"Dave's is black tie and Sam's is formal but casual." John replied. "Actually guys you can come with me to get tuxes, especially you chief, we'll need to get one for you."

"Sure." Ronon replied "I don't have one."

"Yes well, I have a tux and a suit for Sam's" Rodney replied "I don't need a new one."

"Aye I have both as well." Carson added "So I'll pass."

"Just the three of us then." John replied "I might ask Cam if he needs to get a tux. He hates shopping so has probably put it off."

"Cool." Ronon replied as he continued eating.

The group sat chatting for a while until Torren started to fuss.

"We should go." Teyla said "Torren is getting tired."

"Oh of course dear." Carson replied. "Colonel you need to go to the infirmary."

"I'll be down once Torren is asleep." John replied as he picked Torren up.

"You'd better Colonel." Carson scolded as the three headed off.

"I will make sure he does." Teyla replied as they made their way out of the mess hall.

They got into the transporter and arrived quickly on their level. They then headed for their room which was one of the family quarters. There were 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a sitting room and a kitchen. They had moved in shortly after they returned from Earth over a month and a half ago. It took them a few days to get all their things moved but everyone helped out and they eventually got settled.

"I can give him his bath and get him ready for bed." Teyla said to John as he put Torren down on the floor.

"No it's fine, I'll help." John replied. "It's just some bruises Teyla. I'm fine really."

"If you are sure." Teyla replied. "You can fill the bath while I get him ready."

"Sure." John replied and headed for the bathroom and started the water. Teyla arrived a few minutes later with Torren who was wrapped in a towel.

"It's ready." John advised as Teyla removed the towel and then lowered Torren into the water. Torren happily started splashing around in the water as Teyla watched him.

It was an hour later when Torren was finally in bed and Teyla made John go to the infirmary.

"Ah Colonel, there you are." Keller said as John entered the infirmary. "Hop up and I'll have a look at you."

John got up on the bed and took off his shirt. Keller pulled on some gloves and started checking John's ribs.

"Alright." She said after a few minutes. "You have some bruised ribs but it's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Doc." John replied as he pulled his top back on.

"So how exactly did you do that?" Keller asked

"My F302 nearly crashed. I just got thrown around a bit." John replied.

"Well just take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine." Keller advised as she tidied up her things.

"Sure." John replied as he left the infirmary and then went back to his quarters.

"Hey." John greeted as he entered the sitting room.

"Has Dr. Keller said you are alright?" Teyla asked as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, just bruised." John replied as he pulled Teyla into a hug.

"That is good." Teyla replied. "Do you think we will get back to the Pegasus galaxy again?"

"Of course we will." John replied. "The Apollo is gone to get a ZPM. Todd gave us the location of one. They should be back here shortly after Dave's wedding. We'll have some time before they have the city ready to fly back."

"We will be able to enjoy our time here." Teyla said.

"Yeah, I do have to go on a mission with Cam and his team in a few days. Their Stargate isn't working because of ours being here, something about 2 gates can't work on the same planet. They will have to use our gate for a while."

"You have to be careful John." Teyla sighed. "I do not like you going on missions without us."

"I will Teyla, I promise." He assured as he gave her a kiss. "I don't like going on missions without you either. Sam and Vala are off for the wedding so Cam needs someone else to go with them."

"And you volunteered." Teyla smiled.

"He mentioned it to me and I said I was available." John replied with a smile of his own.

They set up a movie in the living room and spent the rest of the night watching it before they went to bed.

The next few days were very busy for everyone. They had to involve some of the Navy and coast guard to help keep boats away from Atlantis. There were numerous reports of people seeing a huge fireball in the sky and because of the security now in place, people had made up many stories.

The official story was that a meteorite had crashed into the water just outside San Francisco and it was currently being examined by scientists. Many people had tried to get a look at the site but all attempts had been stopped. The next step was to move Atlantis away from the site. They had decided to move it a bit further north and a bit further out to sea. The arrangement for this kept everyone from both Atlantis and the SGC very busy.

* * *

_A/N Thank you so much for reading. Please review and make me happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday_

The day finally came when everything was done. Atlantis had been moved and the repairs were under way. General Landry along with Cam, Teal'c and Daniel arrived at Atlantis and geared up for the mission. John joined Cam, Teal'c and Daniel and they headed for the gate room.

"So are you ready to see what a mission with SG1 is like." Cam asked as they walked through the halls.

"Oh yeah can't wait." John replied sarcastically. "After all of the mission reports I've read, I should be dreading it."

"Hey we've read your own mission reports." Daniel said "You can't say much."

"Yeah I suppose." John agreed as they reached the gate room.

"Dial it up." Cam called and the chevrons started to spin and after a minute the worm hole whooshed to life.

"Good luck." General Landry called and they all headed through the gate.

"Yes good luck." Woolsey added

"We think the Wraith stopped here on the way to earth." Daniel said as they emerged from the Stargate.

"Yeah Rodney and Sam worked out that they stopped in the area this is the only planet around here." Mitchell said as they scanned the area.

"We are to kill any Wraith we find." Teal'c said.

"I doubt they hung around." John said as they started walking towards the village. "Hey where's the DHD?"

"It is hidden in the forest." Teal'c explained. "It is quite hard to locate."

"So any Wraith that were left here wouldn't be able to leave."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Are there many people living here?" John asked as they neared the village.

"There are only about 20 or so in this village." Daniel replied "There is a bigger city further from the gate and there are a few thousand there. There are also a few more of these cities on the planet but we haven't seen them."

"Hopefully they didn't take too many." John sighed as they looked around the damaged village. "It looks like they came on foot through the gate."

"What make's you say that." Cam asked.

"Their foot prints are everywhere, as is damage from their weapons blasts."

"Would they get more or less people that way?" Daniel asked

"Less." John replied. "But they could have had darts as well."

"All right, let's spread out and search for any survivors." Cam ordered and he and John went together and Daniel went with Teal'c.

They came across some aged corpses scattered around the village but no sign of any survivors. They next hiked towards the city which was just under an hour away by foot. As they neared the city they could hear the sounds of people going about their day.

"At least they didn't get everyone." John said as he saw some children playing.

"Hi." Cam called out to them. "We want to speak to the leader of your people."

"Hello, I am Noelia." A small woman greeted as she walked towards them. "Have you come through the ring?"

"Yes we have." Cam replied. "We heard you might have had some problems a few days ago."

"You know about those creatures." She gasped. "You should meet with Kai our leader. I am sure he would like to speak with you."

"Thank you." Daniel replied and after introducing themselves they followed her into the city.

After a few minutes of walking they were led into a large building and instructed to wait while Noelia spoke with Kai. After a few minutes of waiting they were shown into a large room which resembled an office.

"I am Kai, leader of these lands." A tall man said as they entered. "Noelia said you know of the creatures that killed many of my people."

"Yes, we have encountered them." Daniel replied. "Were many of your people killed?"

"15 were killed, all from the village. Some of those were children. We have brought the survivors to the city in case they come again."

"They will not return." Teal'c assured. "They have been killed."

"All of them." Kai gasped. "How?"

"They all lived in a ship, a fly machine." Daniel explained. "Colonel Sheppard here destroyed that ship and every one of those creatures. We came to make sure there were none left on your planet,"

"I am sure they all left through the ring." Kai said and looked towards John "You destroyed those vial creatures."

"Well I had some help." John replied awkwardly.

"You must be a great warrior. Come, we will have a celebration."

"Oh no, that's ok we just came to make sure your people were ok?" John protested.

"Thanks to you we will be." Kai replied and led them to another room which held a big banquet table. "Sit, I will have food and drink brought for you."

"Thank you." Daniel replied before the others could protest.

Kai hurried out of the room and returned followed by many more men and women who all took seats at the table.

"This man killed all of those creatures." Kai said when everyone was seated. "Colonel Sheppard has saved us from further harm from them."

Everyone started clapping and cheering, causing John to blush.

"We are having a feast to show our gratitude." Kai continued and several people entered carrying food.

"Please enjoy our offerings." Kai said and everyone started eating.

John hesitantly picked up some sort of bread and took a bite. Daniel and Teal'c started piling their plates with food and eventually so did Mitchell. John took some more food and ate a bit. Eventually everyone had eaten their fill and the meal ended.

After everyone one had left Kai joined SG1 and offered them a tour of the city, which they agreed to. Daniel walked ahead with Kai as he was eager to learn about their society, while Sheppard and Mitchell walked together and Teal'c brought up the rear.

"Your Colonel Sheppard did not eat much." Kai said to Daniel after a few minutes.

"It has only been a few days since the battle." Daniel explained. "He is still recovering."

"Ah I see." Kai replied and cast a concerned glance over his shoulder at the Colonel

"Kai keeps looking at me." John said to Cam after a while. "It's a bit annoying."

"He is just in awe of what you did." Cam said with a grin.

"I didn't do much." John sighed. "It's not like I fought them hand to hand."

"No but you risked your life delivering that bomb." Cam replied. "You were ready to die to save earth."

"Yeah but." John started to say.

"He is correct Colonel Sheppard." Teal'c interrupted. "What you did was heroic and these people want to show their appreciation. Enjoy it."

"Alright." John sighed and continued on the tour.

They were shown all around the city which was really a small town, and then they were brought outside so John could be introduced to the survivors from the village.

"This is Colonel Sheppard." Kai said to the people gathered around. "He has destroyed the creatures that attacked and killed your families. He has come here to insure they have all been killed."

John again blushed as Cam pushed him forward. He gave a small wave and a smile before stepping back.

"Are they really all dead?" a little boy asked

"We have to search the area around here to make sure." Mitchell spoke up. "But there will be no more of them coming through the ring."

"Are there any people in the woods?" John asked as he looked as his life signs detector.

"No everyone is accounted for." An older man replied. "We do not venture into the woods often."

"Well there is something in there and it is moving fast." John said as he readied his p90.

"Sheppard." Cam called. "Is it a Wraith?"

"Not sure." John replied as he walked towards the woods. "But I don't think it's human."

"Is it one of them?" Kai asked as he moved beside John.  
"Possibly." John replied still scanning the tree line. "You should move back."

Kai nodded and slowly started moving back just as the wraith burst through the tree line. John quickly started shooting at the wraith, but had to stop when it grabbed Kai. John let off some more well aim single shots but the wraith remained alive. John dropped his P90 and pulled out his knife. He ran full force at the wraith and plunged his knife into its neck. The wraith drop Kai to deal with John, who had now removed the knife and was about to attack. The wraith pulled out his own knife and swung at Sheppard. Sheppard dodged the knife and attacked. He plunged the knife into the wraiths eye and then into its neck. The wraith stumbled against Sheppard and they both went down. They both continued to fight and Mitchell and Teal'c fired some shots when they could. The wraith eventually collapsed and stopped moving. John stood up and staggered away from it. Mitchell put a few more bullets in its head to make sure it was dead.

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard." Kai said. "You saved my life."

"No problem." Sheppard replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you injured Sheppard." Teal'c asked as he moved beside John.

"Just a scratch." John replied as placed his hand on his side.

"It looks more than just a scratch." Daniel observed as he moved beside John. "Can I have a look?"

"It's fine." John protested as Daniel lifted up his shirt.

"This is not fine." Daniel sighed as he pulled out some bandages. He gently cleaned the wound and then covered it with the bandage. "It's going to need stitches. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I have a scratch on my leg and a few bruised ribs." John replied reluctantly.

"Do you have somewhere he can sit down for a minute?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes of course." Kai replied and led them into one of the small houses. Daniel helped John to pull down his pants and then examined the wound that went from his hip to just above his knee.

"This will need stitches too and plenty of them." Daniel said after he had cleaned and bandaged the wound. "You are as bad as Jack, a scratch hmm."

"It doesn't feel that bad." John sighed as he pulled up his pants. "Oh man, Teyla is going to kill me."

"Who is Teyla?" Kai asked. "We will insure you are not harmed."

"Teyla is his betrothed." Teal'c replied. "She will not be happy that he has been injured again."

"Ah." Kai replied with a small smile "I understand. I am indebted to you and your people. If there is anything my people can ever do for you we will."

"Thank you Kai." Daniel replied. "Now we must return home so Colonel Sheppard can be attended to."

"Yes of course." Kai replied. "Again thank you for all you have done for us."

"No problem." John replied and with a wave they headed back towards the gate.

They scanned the area before leaving and found no other life signs.

It took them just over an hour to reach the gate as John was getting slower towards the end.

Daniel dialled up the address and sent through his IDC and requested a medical team.

General Landry and Mr. Woolsey both sighed in relief as he saw all four of them return through the gate apparently unharmed.

"Dr Jackson, you requested a medical team." Landry said as the med team entered the gate room.

"Yes Colonel Sheppard has been injured." Daniel replied. "He has lost quite a bit of blood."

"I'm fine." John insisted as the doctors and nurses surrounded him.

"Let's get you on the gurney." Dr. Keller said as she gave him a quick examination.

"I can walk." John growled.

"I know you can but I want you on the gurney." Keller replied with an exasperated sigh.

John reluctantly handed his weapons to Mitchell and then got onto the gurney.

The team quickly secured him and went to the infirmary. They quickly stripped John and began the examination. They brought him to x-ray and then started to stitch up his wounds. The injury on his side took 14 stitches and the one on his leg took 43 stitches. Dr Keller then got an IV ready.

"What's that for." John asked.

"You lost a lot of blood Colonel." Keller replied. "We need to get some fluids into you."

"I'll be fine." John replied and started to get up from the bed.

"You most certainly are not fine." Jennifer scolded. "You need fluids, antibiotics and painkillers and you will stay here until I can say you can leave."

"But Teyla will be worried." John replied "I need to get out of here."

"Teyla has already been contacted and she and Torren are on their way here."

"Oh God I'm so dead." John groaned as he lay back against the pillow.

"I assured her that you were fine." Jennifer assured as she inserted the needle into his hand.

"She warned me not to get hurt. So did Dave." John sighed as Keller started the fluids and antibiotics flowing.

"She'll understand." Keller said with a warm smile as she injected something into the IV port.

"What was that?" John asked

"Just a pain killer." She replied. "You need to rest for a while and this will help"

"Fine." John sighed just as Teyla came rushing through the door with Torren in her arms.

"John, are you alright?" She asked as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Yeah I'm good." John replied. "Just some stitches. I'll be fine."

"That is good, I was worried."

"No need to be worried." John replied with a smile as Torren started squirming.

John reached out to take him but was stopped by a pain in his side.

"You won't be able to lift him for a few days Colonel." Keller scolded. "That wound was pretty deep and will be painful for a while."

"I thought you said you were ok." Teyla frowned as she put Torren on the bed on John's good side.

"I am." John assured "just a little sore."

"He has a deep knife wound on his left side, an eleven inch cut on his leg but this isn't too deep and some bruised ribs." Keller explained. "He will need to take it easy for a week or so."

"Is he off duty?" Teyla asked.

"Yes definitely."

"Good, he can take some time to recuperate before the weddings." Teyla replied with a smile. "How long will he have to remain here?"

"Just for another hour or so until the fluids are gone. I'm going to give him some crutches to use as his leg will be quite painful."

"I don't need crutches I'm fine." John protested.

"You need to keep your weight off your leg for a few days so it's either the crutches or a wheelchair."

"Fine." John huffed and returned to playing with Torren.

Teyla left to get John some clothes to change into and when she returned both John and Torren were fast asleep. She smiled at the scene and put the clothes on the end of the bed. She had just sat down in the chair when Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell arrived in.

"How is he?" Cam asked

"He is fine." Teyla replied. "Dr. Keller is releasing him shortly."

"That's good to hear." Daniel said with a smile. "We will be leaving in a few hours but Cam will be staying. I believe they are going shopping."

"We have to get suits for the weddings." Cam said "It's not shopping."

"I believe you will have to pay for the suits." Teal'c said. "Therefore it is shopping."

"Yeah whatever." Cam huffed.

"We will come back before we go to check on him." Daniel said and they left the room.

An hour passed and John remained asleep. He didn't even wake when Keller removed the IV.

"Has he been sleeping ok lately?" she asked Teyla.

"He has been working very hard and he does not sleep well." Teyla replied.

"He is just tired then." Keller replied as she checked his vitals. "Let him rest while he can."

"Of course." Teyla replied and continued her wait.

After another hour Torren started to wake so Teyla quickly picked him up. She changed him and gave him something to eat before returning to the infirmary.

Another half an hour past before John started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He stopped when his eyes landed on Teyla.

"Hey." He croaked.

"Hello John." Teyla replied and gave him a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, can I go yet."

"I will check." Teyla replied and called for Dr. Keller.

Dr Keller came in and gave John a quick examination.

"You can go now Colonel." She said as she handed him his clothes. "I'll give you some antibiotics and some painkillers that you need to take."

"Sure" John replied as he pulled on his clothes.

Keller handed him a set of crutches and he, Teyla and Torren headed for the mess hall.

When they arrived, Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting at a table with Rodney, Ronon, and Amelia.

"Hey guys." John greeted as he hobbled over and took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked as Teyla placed Torren in the high chair.

"I'm fine" John replied. "Just a few stitches."

"Will you be ok for the weddings?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, I'll only be on the crutches for a few days" John assured as Teyla went to get them some food.

When she returned John quickly ate the food as he was starving. Soon after that Daniel, Teal'c and General Landry had to return to the SGC. Thankfully the Daedalus was now in orbit so they were beamed straight there.

"So what's the plan for the next few days?" Cam asked

"The ladies are going shopping for dresses on Friday and we are going to get fitted for tuxes and suits." John replied.

"What about before that." Cam asked. "I have a few days off."

"Yeah so do I." John huffed. "But I'm stuck on crutches."

"We could catch a ride into San Fran and go to the movies or dinner."

"That's sounds wonderful." Teyla replied "I would like to see more of your world."

"I am sorry to interrupt." Woolsey said as he joined the group. "Colonel Sheppard I have just received a request from the president. He would like to meet with you and your team and of course Torren."

"Why." John asked

"Firstly he wants to thank you and congratulate you on a job well done. Secondly he has the papers for Torrens adoption. They need to be signed by you and then it can be made official."

"Really, wow that's great." John replied. "Teyla did you hear that, he's going to be officially my son."

"Yes John I heard." Teyla replied happily as a big grin spread across her face.

"I will arrange for you to be flown there tomorrow." Woolsey said. "He said we could take a puddle jumper as he would like to see one."

"I'll fly myself." John objected.

"You are injured." Woolsey said.

"I just have a few stitches." John defended. "I'll be fine. Besides Rodney and Lorne will be with me if anything happens."

"All right." Woolsey relented. "Just make sure the cloak is working."

"Will do." John grinned and with that Woolsey left.

"Alright the Movies and dinner can wait for until Thursday." Cam said as he stood up. "For now I need to get some sleep."

"Yes we all do." Teyla said as she picked up a very sleepy Torren.

John struggled to his feet and they all left for their separate rooms to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I love to get them._


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

John woke late the next morning and groaned in pain as he stretched.

"Did you forget about the stitches?" Teyla asked from beside him

"Yeah, for a minute." John grinned.

"We should get up." Teyla suggested and pulled the blankets off both of them.

"Do we have to" John whined as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes we do." She replied and gave him a deep kiss.

They broke apart when they heard Torren calling for them. John sighed as Teyla got out of the bed. He carefully sat himself up and put both feet on the floor. He carefully stood up and limped to the bathroom. He had a quick shower being careful not to wet the wounds. He then shaved, brushed his teeth and returned to the bedroom, where he got dressed. He then went into the living room where Teyla had gotten Torren ready.

"Where are your crutches?" She asked.

"Oh um, in the bedroom." John replied as he sat down.

"And why are you not using them."

"I'm fine without them." John assured as he started playing with Torren.

"You are supposed to use them." Teyla sighed. "I will bring them out to you when I am finished."

"Fine." John replied as Torren pulled himself up to stand beside John.

"Hey buddy do you want to come up here." John asked him and picked the baby up.

"Ugh forgot about the stitches." John groaned as he lifted Torren.

He settled Torren on the couch beside him and they continued playing until Teyla returned. She handed John his crutches and they went to the mess hall.

They sat down and had a quite breakfast, just the three of them. Teyla handed John some pills and after some complaints he swallowed them down. They spent the rest of the morning relaxing on the east pier, as the warm sun shone down on them.

They returned to the mess for lunch and met up with the others. They all ate a nice lunch and then went to get ready. Lorne, John and Cam had to change into their dress blues while the others changed into suits or in Teyla's case, a dress. When they were all ready they made their way the Jumper and all climbed in. Teyla secured Torren in the car seat and sat beside him. Cam called shotgun and sat up front with John. Ronon took one of the remaining seats up front and Lorne took the other leaving a very annoyed Rodney in the back.

John opened the roof, cloaked the jumper and left Atlantis. They quickly headed for Washington and soon arrived. Lorne radioed someone on the ground and John headed towards a covered area where they could park. As the ramp went down they all slowly emerged from the Jumper. The President was standing outside waiting for them. As soon as Mitchell and Lorne saw him they stood to attention and saluted. John stumbled out on his crutches and gave an awkward smile.

"Good God man, what have you done to yourself this time?"

"It's just a scratch." John replied as he gave a quick salute.

"At ease guys." The President said. "So John, how about you show me what this Puddle Jumper can do."

"Yes Sir." John grinned as he headed back inside followed by the president. "Cam you should come too."

"Oh sure." Cam replied and followed them.

"Lorne, take care of the others" John instructed and raised the ramp.

"Do you want to take some of your secret service guys with you?" John asked

"Nah I trust you."

"Alright let's go." John said as he turned on the cloak and took off.

"You can't feel the G's because of the inertial dampeners." John explained as he picked up speed and done a roll. "It brings up displays if you just think about it."

A display popped up of the surrounding area showing everything useful

"Wow this is out of this world." The President exclaimed. "I'm amazed by all of this."

"Yeah it's amazing alright." Cam added.

"So John tell me, what really happened this time?"

"He was attacked by a wraith" Cam replied. "He saved the leader of the people."

"It's just a scratch." John sighed.

"Ha." Cam laughed. "You have nearly 50 stitches in your leg and 20 on your side."

"It's not that many." John protested.

"Near enough." Cam said.

"Anyway we'd better get you back before they send someone up looking for us." John said after a few more minutes.

They slowly headed back down and landed the jumper and joined the rest of the group.

"Are you alright Sir?" One of the body guards asked.

"Yes I'm fine." The President replied "That was fantastic. Now let's go inside."

"Sure" John replied and the group followed the president into the White House.

"Wow this is an amazing house." Teyla commented as they entered. "How many people live here?"

"There are quite a few." The President replied. "My wife and I, our two daughters and there are many chiefs, butlers, cleaners and other people."

"I do not want a house quite this big John" Teyla said.

"Don't worry." John laughed "Our house won't be half this size."  
"Are you thinking of moving back to Ear….ah I mean here" the President asked

"Yes eventually." John replied "I can't guarantee I'll be kept at my present post forever, so Teyla decided that if that happens we should return here."

"Oh that's good. We would hate to lose you." The President replied as they entered a big living room. "Have a seat and I'll have some drinks brought in."

John gratefully plonked down on the couch with a sigh of relief. Teyla sat beside him with Torren in her lap. Mitchell sat beside Teyla and Ronon, Rodney and Lorne sat on another couch. The President took a seat in an armchair. A few minutes later 2 maids arrived in rolling a cart with teas, coffee, cans of soft drinks, Biscuits and pastries.

"Help yourselves." The President said.

Rodney and Ronon quickly hurried to the cart and picked out what they wanted and sat back down. Mitchell and Lorne then got up and headed for the cart.

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, would you like something" Lorne asked.

"I would very much like some tea please." Teyla replied. "And a bottle of water for John"

"Sure." Lorne replied and went about getting the items requested.

"Mr. President Sir. Would you like something?" Mitchell asked.

"No thank you I can get it myself." The president replied and joined the two soldiers at the cart.

Lorne handed Teyla her tea and John his bottle of water before taking his own coffee and sitting down. Cam sat down with his coffee and numerous biscuits. When Torren saw the biscuits he crawled off Teyla and reached for the biscuits.

"Uh can he eat these?" Cam asked.

"I am not sure" Teyla replied and looked to John.

"You can give him a plain one, no chocolate."

Cam reached for a different biscuit and handed it to Torren. Torren grinned as he took the biscuit and started chewing on it.

"How is Torren doing?" The president asked.

"He's great." John replied "He's started taking steps and he can say Mama and Dada and No."

"He has gotten quite big since I saw him last."

"Yeah he hasn't stopped growing and he's eating all around him."

"That's good to hear. Part of the reason I called you hear was to have you sign the last part of the adoption forms. Once they are sighed he will officially be yours."

"That's great." John replied with a grin.

"We'll get to them in a few minutes. Secondly I wanted to thank all of you for saving earth. What you did, especially you John, was extremely brave and heroic. Because of the secrecy of the Stargate program you do not get enough credit for what you do. I want to thank you on behalf of everyone on this planet."

"Well it's about time some has acknowledged what we do." Rodney said.

"Rodney." John growled. "Sorry Sir, What he means to say is thank you."

"You can stop with the Sir." The President said with a smile. "It's Barack."

"Alright." John replied with a grin of his own. "We do what we have to do. We fight everyday to defend this planet; we don't do it for recognition."

"I know that." Barack replied "But you deserve it, all of you."

"Thank you Sir." Lorne replied. "We appreciate it."

"Ok now let's get those papers signed and then we can have dinner. My wife and Daughters will be joining us if you don't mind."

"No of course not." Teyla replied "We would be delighted to dine with your family."

"Great." He replied "John and Teyla if you want to come with me we can sign the papers."

"Of course." Teyla replied "Colonel Mitchell would you mind watching Torren for a few minutes. He seems to be happy eating your biscuits."

"Um, yeah, sure." Mitchell replied.

Teyla helped John up and they followed the President to his office.

"These have taken a while to be processed I'm afraid." Barack said as they sat down. "Although I fast tracked them they still had to go through many of the regular channels."

"Thank you for that." John replied as he took the papers.

He accepted a pen from the president and signed his name. He then showed Teyla where to sign her name.

"Congratulations John. Torren is now your son."

"Thank you" John replied happily and pulled Teyla into a hug.

They then returned to the living room.

"I think someone needs a change." John commented as he entered. "Do you have somewhere we can changed him."

"Sure." Barack replied and led them down the hall to a bathroom.

They returned a few minutes later with a clean Torren.

"Would you like a tour of the place?"

"Very much so, Sir." Lorne replied "I've always wanted to see this place."

"Will you be alright to walk around?" Cam asked John as they all got up.

"Yeah I'll be fine." John assured as he hobbled along.

"I can have a wheelchair brought up." Barack suggested.

"I'm fine really" John replied and they started the tour.

The president showed them all the main areas of the White House and the grounds. When the tour finished he led them to a large dining room.

"Dinner should be ready shortly. Take a seat and I'll get Michelle and the kids."

The group took seats around the table with Teyla and John beside each other with Torren on Teyla's lap. Cam and Lorne sat beside each other and Rodney and Ronon sat at the other side. A few minutes later the President arrived back followed by his wife and two girls.

"This is my wife Michelle and our two girls Malia Ann and Sasha." He said as they all took their seats. "Guys these are the people I was telling you about. That's John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan with baby Torren. This is Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, Major Lorne, Dr. McKay and Ronon Dex."

"Hello." Said the three new comers as the dinner was brought in.

"How old is Torren." Michelle asked when the food was served.

"He'll be 1 next week." John replied with a smile.

"Does he sleep through the night?"

"Yes most nights." Teyla replied. "He started sleeping through the night when he was 9 months before that was a very trying time."

"Yes I remember that." Michelle replied and looked at the two girls.

"He wasn't that bad." John protested.

"That's because he always slept for you." Teyla replied with a smile. "He still does."

"I'm only messing" John replied as he made faces at Torren.

"What happened to you?" Malia Ann asked John.

"I just have a cut on my leg." John replied with a smile. "It's fine."

"You have 40 odd stitches in your leg and 20 in your side." Cam sighed in exasperation. "That's not fine."

"Wow that's a lot of stitches." Malia Ann gasped. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, not too much."

"Are you a soldier?" Sasha asked curiously.

"No I'm a pilot." John replied. "So are Lorne and Mitchell."

"So what rank are you then?" Michelle asked "You all seem about the same age so it's probably the same as one of them."

"He's actually a Colonel." Rodney piped in. "He was promoted a few months ago."

"Does that mean that you are the boss of the other two?" Malia Ann asked.

"Um kind of." John replied. "I work with Major Lorne so I am his boss. I don't really work with Colonel Mitchell so I'm not his boss."

"But if you did work with him you'd be his boss."

"Yeah." John replied

"That's cool." Malia Ann replied

"Who's your boss?" Sasha asked.

"Well I have lots of bosses but do you know who the boss of all the army and Air Force is?"

"No who." Both girls replied.

"Your dad." John replied with a smile.

"Really wow that's cool." Malia Ann replied. "I never knew that."

"Yup." John agreed and went back to eating.

"How did you get hurt?" Sasha asked.

"Oh um." John replied hesitantly

"A bad guy hurt him." The president replied

"Did you get the bad guy?" Sasha asked.

"He did." Mitchell replied and they all continued eating.

When everyone was finished desert was brought out and everyone happily ate it.

After desert Teyla pulled out some pills from her bag and handed them to John.

"You need to take those now." She insisted.

John sighed but swallowed the pills without protest, much to everyone's surprise.

They were then led back into the living room and Teyla gave Torren some food. They all chatted for a while until Torren started getting fussy.

"He is getting tired." Teyla explained as she handed the child over to John.

John played with Torren for a while and then laid him against his chest. Torren fussed a little bit but eventually relaxed and fell asleep.

"We really should get going." Mitchell said a while after Torren had fallen asleep.

"Thank you for coming." The President said as he stood up.

"Thank you for having us Sir." Lorne replied as they all stood up.

Teyla gently took Torren from John's arms and held him in her arms. "Thank you for inviting us to your home and for the wonderful meal."

"Thank you all for coming." The President replied as Lorne helped John up.

After everyone shook hands or hugged, the group headed back to the Jumper and back to Atlantis. When they arrived Teyla and John left to put Torren to bed. John was also being put to bed but didn't know it yet. Rodney, Ronon, Evan and Cam went to the mess hall and got some coffee and some cake. They sat at one of the smaller, more private tables.

"That President guy seems to like John a lot." Ronon said after a few minutes.

"Yeah he did. At least now John is getting some recognition for everything he's done." Evan said. "I mean he's saved the universe so many times."

"Hey he wasn't alone." Rodney protested. "We were all there helping out."

"Not always." Cam argued. "He flew that nuke up to the hive on his own. He was going to die but found out you guys were there."

"Ok I know he's done a lot of it on his own." Rodney sighed.

"We were all invited to the White house today." Evan said "He thanked all of us."

"Alright I get it." Rodney sighed. "So Mitchell have you ever been called to the White House"

"No but I've had meetings with the President, well not that president but the previous one."

"I'm going to the gym." Ronon said as he stood up.

"I'll join you." Mitchell said and he followed Ronon.

"I'm going to my quarters." Lorne said and followed the others out.

"I'll just go work in my lab." Rodney sighed and after getting another cup of coffee headed for his lab.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep them coming_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thursday_

The following day they were going to get a boat into the harbour and from there get a cab into the city. Jennifer had volunteered herself and Rodney to look after Torren for the day, so shortly after breakfast Ronon, Mitchell, John and Teyla went to the east pier to get a large, Navy boat, which was bring a few other people to the harbour as well. It took nearly an hour for them to get into the harbour. They climbed out of the boat with Ronon helping John and then hopped into one of the waiting cabs. The day was quite warm so they decided to go on an open top bus to tour the city. Teyla and Ronon were amazed by some of the people they saw and by many of the buildings.

When the tour was over they decided to go for lunch in a small, but nice looking restaurant. They had to wait about 10 minutes for a table and when they finally got one, John collapsed into the seat with a sigh.

"Are you alright." Teyla asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied "Just a bit tired and sore."

The waitress came and took their orders. She returned a few minutes later with their drinks. Teyla handed John some pills and he swallowed them with out complaint.

Their food was brought down quickly and everyone tucked into the delicious meal.

"That was good." Ronon commented as he finished.

"Mmmm not bad at all" Cam agreed. "So should we go to the movies now or do you want to go shopping or something."

"I will be going shopping tomorrow." Teyla replied "and I do not think John is up for shopping."

"I'll be fine if you want to go." John replied with a smile.

"Thank you John, but I think we should go to the movies."

"All right so let's pay and get going." Cam said as he stood.

John pulled out his wallet and threw down enough to cover the food and give a generous tip.

"You don't have to pay." Cam said as he pulled out his own wallet.

"I want to." John replied "You can pay for the cinema."

"Fine." Cam replied and they left the restaurant.

They walked to the nearest movie theatre and saw that the new Star Trek film was out.

"Maybe we should wait to go see that with Rodney." John said.

"We can go again." Ronon said. "You normally watch movies more than once anyway."

"That's true." John replied.

The film wasn't starting for another 40 minutes so they got some ice cream and sat outside for a while. It was finally time to go in and Cam purchased the tickets. He also bought plenty of popcorn and sweets for himself and Ronon. Teyla and John shared popcorn and had a soda each. Teyla was as excited as she had been the first time and John enjoyed seeing her so happy. The film started and everyone grew quite. 2 hours later they left the theatre.

"That was very realistic." Teyla said quietly "I thought you said your people did not have much knowledge of space travel, yet the people sitting near us were not surprised."

"It's all done on sets, not real ships." John explained. "A lot of the scenes are generated on computers. They make a lot of movies like this."

"I see." Teyla replied "Did you enjoy it."

"Very much so." John smiled. "How about you guys."

"It was cool." Ronon replied "I can see why McKay always calls you Kirk."

"Not anymore." John replied "No more alien women for me."

"There is a difference between you and Kirk." Cam said. "You tend to be oblivious when women are coming on to you. Granted you get the women but you don't go looking for them."

"That's true." John replied "Will we go for dinner before we go back?"

"Sure what time is the boat leaving?" Cam asked.

"They said 1800." Ronon replied.

"We'll have time." John replied and they went to a fancy looking restaurant. It was still early so they were seated quickly and placed their orders. The food was again delicious and they ate happily. When the food was gone John was again given some pills which he swallowed.

"What are the pills you are taking?" Cam asked.

"They are antibiotics and pain relievers." Teyla replied.

"And you are taking them without a fuss."

"Yeah." John sighed. "Teyla is making me."

"They are to help you John." Teyla sighed. "You will not take them on your own so Dr. Keller gave them to me."

"We should get going." John said changing the subject.

"Yeah." Ronon grunted with a grin.

John handed over his credit card and paid for the meal. They then flagged down a taxi and returned to the harbour. The boat was there waiting so they climbed in and waited for a few others to arrive. They finally left just after 6 and it took an hour to get home.

As they got off the boat they were greeted by Rodney and Jennifer who was hold a very cross looking Torren.

"Mama." Torren called when he saw Teyla.

Teyla hurried forward and took the child from the doctor's arms.

"Hello Torren did you miss me." Teyla cooed to the child. "Was he any trouble?"

"No he was fine most of the day." Jennifer replied. "He started to get a bit cross just now."

"It's nearly his bedtime." John said as he hobbled up to them.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Jennifer asked as she looked him up and down.

"Fine." John replied automatically.

"Dada." Torren called and held his arms out to John.

John handed his crutches to Rodney and took Torren in his arms. "Did you miss me buddy?"

Torren answered by cuddling close to John and resting his head against his shoulder.

"We should get him to bed."

"Yes." Teyla agreed and started to take him from John but Torren started fussing.

"It's alright I can manage." John assured as he took one of the crutches from Rodney and Teyla took the other. "See you guys tomorrow" he called as he limped towards their room.

Teyla sighed and caught up with them and they slowly made their way to the room.

When they arrived they gave Torren a quick bath and put him to bed. John changed into some sweats and joined Teyla in the living room.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Very much so." Teyla replied with a grin. "I enjoy shopping."

"I know." John replied with a grin. "Ah listen Teyla, I ah, I'm not very good at these things but I want to ask you something"

"Of course John what is it." Teyla replied worriedly.

"Well now that the adoption is going through, I think we should um make our family official."

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked confused.

John smiled and pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it. "Teyla will you marry me?"

Teyla looked from the ring back to John and a big smiled spread across her face. "Yes John I will marry you."

John gently took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"John it is perfect." She gushed as she looked at the details of the ring "I love it."

"I love you." John replied and pulled Teyla in for a kiss. They pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"I love you John." Teyla said and pulled John into an embrace.

"Argh." John moaned as Teyla accidentally hit off his side.

"Oh John I am sorry." Teyla apologised

"It's ok." John replied "I'm fine."

"Are you sure. We can go see Dr. Keller to get it checked."

"No I'm fine really." John assured. "Let's just go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Alright." Teyla agreed and they both got ready for bed.

When they were lying in bed Teyla was admiring her ring. "The ring is quite stunning. When did you get this?"

"I got it when we were staying with Dave." John replied with a smile.

"You have had it all this time?" Teyla asked surprised.

"Yeah I just couldn't find the right time with everything that was going on." John replied. "I think now that the adoption is gone through it's the perfect time."

"I agree." Teyla replied and turned over to kiss John again.

"Do you think you may want to have more children." She asked as she pulled away.

"I think Torren will need a little brother or sister." John replied with a smile.

"We should practice first." Teyla replied with a grin and gently pulled off Johns t-shirt.

"Practice, sure." John agreed with a smile.

* * *

_A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate getting them. Please keep them coming._


	5. Chapter 5

Friday

Morning arrived and everyone had an early breakfast before they all loaded into a jumper. They were all going to go to Dave's house and from there they would separate into groups and go their separate ways. John and Teyla were the last to arrive at the jumper and Teyla quickly strapped Torren in as John took the pilots seat.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Banks replied.

"Ok let's get going. Buckle your seatbelts." John instructed as he readied the jumper.

Teyla reached across to make sure Torren was secured and Jennifer gasped.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong?" Banks asked as she looked over.

"Oh wow Teyla." She too gasped. "Your ring is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Teyla replied with a smile and sat back.

"Does this mean?" Jennifer started. "Are you and Colonel Sheppard engaged?"

"Yes." Teyla replied with a grin "He asked me last night."

"Congratulations." Jennifer gushed and gave Teyla a hug.

"Yeah congratulations." Ronon said to both John and Teyla. "It took you long enough."

"You knew about the ring?" Teyla asked.

"I knew he'd bought one." Ronon replied awkwardly.

The rest of the journey was spent talking about the two upcoming weddings and of John and Teyla's. John was delighted when he saw Dave's house in the distance.

He had already made arrangements with Dave and there was a covered area where he could park the jumper. When the jumper landed everyone quickly hurried out while John and Cam took Torren out. Dave was there to great them.

"Hello Dave." Teyla greeted and gave the man a smile.

"Hello Teyla, welcome back." Dave replied "Hello Ronon."

"Hey." Ronon grunted.

"Dave this is Lieutenant Banks and this is Dr. Keller." Teyla introduced the newcomers

"Hi." They both said.

"Hello." Dave replied. "Now where are my brother and my nephew?"

"He is coming." Teyla replied with a smile just as Cam came out carrying Torren with John limping out behind him.

Dave noticed the limp as John came towards him using one crutch.

"What happened to you this time?" Dave sighed.

"Nothing to worry about." John replied happily. "I'm fine"

"Yeah I'm sure you are. At least you look better than last time." Dave sighed then turned to Cam and Torren. "Hello Colonel Mitchell, hello Torren."

"Hello Dave." Cam replied as Torren started squirming.

"You can put him down on the grass." Teyla instructed and Cam did so.

Torren slowly toddled over to Dave holding onto everyone as he went and then made his way to Teyla. He gave her a cheeky grin and then turned and hurried towards John.

"Hey T.J." John said with a smile "What are you doing."

Torren held his arms up to John to be picked up.

"Do you to come up buddy?" John asked Torren.

"Dada." Torren replied

"Alright." John replied and reached down to pick him up.

"Don't you dare?" Jennifer snapped and John stopped what he was doing. "You'll pull your stitches."

She hurried over, picked Torren up and placed him in John's arms.

"You can hold him but get someone else to pick him up for you."

"Ok." John replied and looked at Torren who was giggling.

"It's not funny buddy, you got me in trouble." John said.

"You don't need any help getting in trouble." Dave added. "So that's your puddle Jumper."

"That's her." John replied as he re engaged the cloak. "I'll give you a spin later."

"I'd like that." Dave replied. "Let's go inside and have some tea. The cars will be here in half an hour to bring us into town."

"Cool." John replied and slowly followed Dave into the house.

"Wow." Banks and Jennifer gasped as they entered the house.

"Did you grow up here Sir?" Banks asked John

"We lived here on and off." John replied as he sat on the couch beside Teyla.

"Wow Sir it must have been great growing up here."

"Yeah." John replied.

Dave returned followed by 2 maids carrying trays of tea, coffee and pastries. Everyone helped them selves and started chatting.

"Dave did you hear Teyla and John got engaged last night." Jennifer said.

"Oh wow congratulations." Dave smiled as he looked at both of them. "It's about time."

"Yeah." Ronon grunted.

"So do you like the ring?" Dave asked Teyla.

"Yes I love it. It is perfect."

"Good." Dave replied with a smile. "It took a while for John to find the right one."

"Well I am very pleased with it." Teyla replied and leaned into John.

John smiled and kissed her head, "I'm so glad."

The cars arrived a few minutes later and the group divided into the two cars, after John had kissed Teyla good bye.

The girls headed off to the many shops and boutiques to look at dresses and the guys headed to a tailor to get their suits and tuxes.

When they entered the shop 2 men came out and showed them to the fitting area.

Dave went first while the others sat down and entertained Torren. He tried on a tux and then the tailor adjusted it and pinned it up. He was also given a shirt to try on and these too were pinned. Dave then tried on a black suit and had it adjusted.

Next it was Cam's turn. He too tried on both a tux and a suit and then pinned for altering.

"Are you not wearing your dress blues for Sam and Jacks wedding?" John enquired when Cam tried on the suit.

"No." Cam replied "They don't want a military wedding. I don't think Jack is wearing his dress blues."

"Oh I'll have to get a suit then." John replied

Ronon was next up to be fitted and the tailor looked scared when Ronon growled as he took some measurements.

"Relax Chewie." John said "He's just measuring."

Ronon grunted and waited for the man to return with the tux. He then quickly changed into it and let the man pin it where needed. Ronon then reluctantly tried on a suit.

Torren was going next and the tailor brought in a tiny tux. John changed the squirming baby into the clothes and helped him stand while the tailor adjusted it slightly. Torren started fussing and wouldn't stay still.

"Maybe if you get fitted with him he might be more relaxed." The tailor suggested.

"Sure" John agreed and stripped out of his pants leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt,

"Oh my God, your leg." Dave gasped as he saw the stitches. "I thought you said it wasn't bad."

"It's fine" John assured as the tailor returned.

"Oh my." He gasped. "What happened to your leg?"

"Knife wound." Ronon grunted. "Has one on his side too."

"Thanks Chewie." John growled. "It's fine really."

"Here is your tux you can try it on now." The Tailor said and handed over the pants.

John quickly put them on and let the tailor adjust them.

"Look T.J." John said. "I'm getting my pants fixed. Will you let them fix yours?"

Torren grinned and stood up beside John. The tailor quickly pinned both pants and then he had John try on the jacket and adjusted both jackets.

"Now buddy, you're all done." John said as he changed Torren back into his own clothes. "I just need to get a suit and then we can go."

Torren giggled and crawled over to Ronon who picked him up and started playing with him. John changed into the suit and had it pinned.

When he was done he changed back into his clothes and the group went to a shoe shop. They each picked out shoes to go with the suits and tuxes then John had Torren fitted for some pre walker shoes. The sales lady was very nice and helped John pick out a few pairs, one to go with the little tux and others for everyday use.

When they had everything they headed for a café for lunch. John headed for the rest room to change Torrens diaper. When he returned he seated Torren in the high chair and then sat down him self. They quickly ordered the food and drinks. John pulled out some baby food from Torrens bag and started feeding him.

"So are you going to tell me how you got hurt this time?" Dave asked after a few minutes.

"It's a knife wound." John replied. "I was attacked; he managed to get me before I killed him."

"Well actually you weren't attacked, someone else was and you helped." Cam corrected.

"Trouble always manages to find you." Dave sighed, "Are you sure you'll be alright."

"Yeah I'll be fine in a few days." John assured

The food was brought down and silence engulfed the table as everyone started eating.

They quickly finished the food and they all sat back happily stuffed.

"Do you need to do anything else?" Dave asked the group.

"Yeah its Torrens birthday next week and I want to get him some presents." John replied. "We need to get a few things for a party but I'll have to get most of those delivered."

"Alright we can do that." Dave replied as he paid the bill.

The group headed outside and to the nearest toy shop. Torrens eyes lit up when they entered. John gently put him on the ground and held his hand. Torren saw a car not too far away and pulled John towards it. John let go of his hand and watched Torren climb into baby sized Ferrari.

"He has your taste for things that go fast." Cam laughed as Torren bounced around excitedly.

After a few minutes Torren climbed out and went over to a rocking horse. John helped him on and held him.

"And your liking of horse's" Dave laughed.

Torren got bored of that after a few minutes and walked around a bit more until he saw a toy aeroplane. He dropped to his knees and crawled quickly towards it. He picked it up and started flying it around. Ronon, Cam and Dave burst out laughing and a big grin spread across John's face.

"Oh he is so like you." Dave laughed.

"Yeah he is." John grinned. "Ronon, Cam how bout you bring him outside so I can get a few things."

"Sure." Ronon replied as he picked Torren up.

Torren wasn't happy being parted from the plane but he was soon giggling as Ronon flew him around the store.

John picked up the aeroplane and brought it to the till. He ordered a few more things including the car and had everything shipped to Dave's house to be delivered later that day. They then headed outside and headed for a party supply store, where John ordered balloons and plenty of other party supplies. These were again being shipped to Dave's. When they had that done they themselves headed back to Dave's.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. Please keep them coming_


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile the girls were hitting the 5th shop on their list. So far only Jennifer had managed to find a dress for Jack and Sam's wedding. It was a light blue dress that came just to the knee. It had a very low neck and thin straps.

They entered the next shop and Teyla's eyes fell on a long deep purple strapless dress.

"I think I have found my dress." Teyla gushed as she hurried towards it.

"It's gorgeous." Jennifer commented as she pulled out Teyla's size.

Teyla hurried for the changing room to try it on.

"For an alien she sure knows her way around a clothes shop." Banks said with a grin

"Yeah Colonel Sheppard sure has her spoilt." Jennifer replied as they followed after Teyla. They had just arrived in the changing room when Teyla stepped out.

"Oh wow." Jennifer gasped. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." Teyla replied "I like this dress very much."

"Good that's another one got." Jennifer smiled. "We'll just have a look around while you change."

Teyla quickly changed and returned to find the others. She just found them as Amelia found a dress. It was a long chocolate brown dress with thin beaded straps and a beaded bodice."

"That will be stunning on you." Teyla said just as Jennifer picked up a light green dress. "That will look lovely on you."

"Let's go try them on." Amelia suggested and the two hurried to try on the dresses. They both emerged from the changing room together.

"You both look stunning." Teyla commented.

They both quickly changed back into their clothes and headed for the till. Teyla took all the dresses and placed them together.

"What are you doing Teyla?" Jennifer asked.

"John has asked that I pay for the dresses for at least Dave's wedding."

"Teyla you don't have any money." Jennifer said quietly.

"John has given me his credit card." Teyla said as she pulled out the plastic card.

"He said he wants to buy the dresses."

"That's very nice of him." Jennifer replied "But we can't let him do that."

"He is very insistent." Teyla replied and handed over the credit card.

They quickly paid and hurried out with their purchases. They continued on to the next store where both Teyla and Amelia found dresses.

"Shoe's next." Jennifer said excitedly and they hurried to a shoe store.

They all found several pairs of shoes and they then went to get bags and accessories.

They sat down for lunch a while later and Teyla again insisted on paying.

"She sure is quick with that credit card." Amelia laughed as they left the restaurant.

"John has told me to use it." Teyla defended.

"He's very generous." Jennifer remarked. "I know we don't get to spend what we earn but he should save his money so he can buy a nice house."

"He has saved all of the money he earned before he joined the Air Force." Teyla replied. "He plans to start his own company and we will be buying a house before that."

"Wow he must have a lot." Amelia replied.

"He is quite wealthy." Teyla replied "Or at least that is what Rodney tells me."

"If Rodney says it, it must be true." Jennifer replied and the three started to laugh.

They then got into the car and headed back to Dave's house. They arrived soon after the guys did and they all decided to sit out by the pool for a while.

"It's a really nice day." Jennifer commented as she lay down on a recliner.

"I'm going for a swim." Ronon replied and stripped down to his boxers.

"That sounds like fun." Amelia agreed and she too striped down to her bra and panties.

The two jumped into the pool and started splashing around.

"You should bring Torren in." John suggested to Teyla.

"We will stay here with you." Teyla replied with a smile.

"I can put some water proof dressing on those wounds Colonel." Keller suggested "You can go in if you take it easy."

"Cool" John replied with a grin and he too started stripping down.

"Hang on a minute and I'll get some swim suits for everyone." Dave said and hurried into the house. He returned a few minutes later carrying a few pairs for the guys and some for the girls.

Teyla and Jennifer went inside to change while John got Torren ready. When they returned the guys quickly got changed. The shorts were a little big on John but Cams fit perfectly. Keller then applied the water proof dressing on John. When everyone was ready they all went into the pool.

Torren squealed and laughed as he splashed around. John played with him and Teyla but was careful of his stitches. The others played with Torren and swam around for a while. Teyla too wanted to swim so John took Torren for a while. John sat on the step as he continued to hold Torren in his arms and the pair played happily.

Eventually everyone got out of the pool and lay on the chairs or on the grass. After John was dry Jennifer rechecked his wounds and re bandaged them. Torren fell asleep against John's chest while they were both laying back in the chair.

"Are you having a bachelor party?" Cam asked Dave.

"I haven't really thought about it." Dave replied

"Well you should." Cam insisted. "We can organise one if you want."

"Yeah sure." Dave replied "If that's ok with you John."

"Well sure, I mean it's normally the best man who organises these things." John replied with a grin. "Besides it's not like I can do much at work."

"You are not to do any work." Jennifer added. "You are on sick leave and you will take it."

"Fine." John sighed. "We were invited to General O'Neill's party but we thought we wouldn't get here but now that Atlantis is on earth, we can go."

"And we can plan Dave's" Cam added. "2 bachelor parties."

They spent the next while explaining to Ronon and Teyla about bachelor parties and discussing the plans for the party. Torren continued to sleep as the rest of the group chatted. They were going to stay for dinner before heading back. Torren had just started to wake when the delivery trucks arrived. Dave went out and instructed them on where to leave the goods. John limped out into the garden with Torren still in his arms. Ronon, Cam and Dave started loading things into the jumper leaving a small amount of room for everyone to sit.

When that was finished they all went inside and sat down to a wonderful dinner.

When the food was finally gone the group got ready to leave.

"How about that spin in the Jumper." John suggested

"Yeah I'd like that." Dave agreed and the group headed outside.

Dave and John entered the jumper and John took off. The jumper was still cloaked so John flew over the town and back over Dave's property.

"This is amazing." Dave gasped as he neared home. "Are you sure no one can see us."

"I'm sure." John replied as started to land.

"Wow I see why you like it." Dave replied as the jumper landed.

"You can't even feel the G's in this." John replied "In a normal fighter jet you can feel it and it's a totally different experience."

"Well we know you like speed." Dave replied with a grin. "Anything fast, a horse, then a skateboard and of course a surf board"

"Yeah." John replied with a grin as he and Dave left the jumper.

The others were standing outside waiting for them.

"What did you think?" Ronon asked.

"It was amazing." Dave replied.

"We should get going." Teyla said "We still have to get home and Torren is getting tired."

"Yes of course." Dave replied and pulled Teyla and Torren into a hug. "I'll see you next week."

"Of course." Teyla replied as she returned the hug.

Dave then turned to John and pulled him into a hug. John awkwardly returned the hug and pulled away. "We'll see you next week. I'll let you know about the party."

"All right." Dave replied and stood back from the group. "I'll see you all soon."

"Thanks for everything Dave." Dr. Keller said as the rest of the group started piling into the jumper.

It was a tight squeeze but everyone managed to fit in. Then they were on their way back to Atlantis. When they finally landed John radioed for some of the marines to help unload the jumper. When that was done he and Teyla went back to their room to put Torren down to sleep. They then relaxed for the rest of the night, discussing the wedding.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you guys for all the reveiws and thanks to those who have added the story to their alerts. Please keep them coming._


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning John, Teyla and Torren went to the mess hall for breakfast. They had just sat down when Rodney and Jennifer arrived.

"I can't believe you got engaged and didn't tell me." Rodney yelled "I mean I am your best friend."

"I didn't see you to tell you Rodney." John replied. "Besides you knew I had the ring."

"Well yes but that's not the point." Rodney huffed as he sat down with his tray.

"I'm sorry Rodney." John replied as they were joined by Cam and Ronon.

"Well good." Rodney replied with a huff and started eating his food. "Oh yeah, congratulations."

"Thank you Rodney." Teyla replied with a grin and continued feeding Torren.

They had just finished eating when Lorne and Amelia joined them.

"Everything is ready for the party Sir." Lorne said as he started eating. "We have everything set up in one of the storage rooms across the way. We just need to move them on the day of the party."

"That's great Lorne." John replied with a smile. "What about the presents?"

"They are also in the room but you will need to wrap them yourself. Sir."

"I could order you to do it." John replied with a grin."

"Trust me Sir; you don't want him to wrap the gifts." Amelia laughed. "He's not very good."

"I'm not that bad." Lorne replied with a pout.

"I thought you would be good at it." John teased "What with you being artistic and all."

"You would think that." Lorne grinned. "But no, I really am bad at wrapping."

"I won't order you to do it so." John replied with a grin. "So what's the plan for today?"

"There was a small amount of damage done to the west pier on landing. I'm taking a few teams down to see what can be fixed." Lorne replied.

"Alright but be careful." John replied. "What are you up to Chewie?"

"Going with him." Ronon replied. "So is McKay."

"You are not to lift anything heavy." Jennifer scolded. "That wound in your side is still tender."

"He'll be careful." Amelia said. "I'll make sure of it."

"That's good to hear." Jennifer smiled "I swear if you guys were left on your own God only knows what you would do."

"Hey I resent that." Rodney huffed just as Carson joined the group.

"Although you are not quite as bad as them, you still have your moments." Carson added as he sat down. "How are you feeling today, Colonel?"

"I'm fine Carson." John replied with a smile.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." John replied with a grin as Carson patted him on the back.

"Thank you Carson." Teyla replied with a grin.

"And what are you up ta for the day?" Carson asked.

"Cam and I are going to get a few things ready for the party on Monday." John replied. "Sam, Jack, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, Dr. Lam and General Landry are coming tomorrow evening so we need to get rooms ready."

"Ya know ya do have some big burley marines at your beck and call." Carson laughed. "You can get them to do that."

"I know, but they have other thing they need to do." John replied "Besides it won't take long."

"If you're sure." Carson replied. "Just be careful."

"We will." Cam replied with a grin. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"I'll hold ya to that lad." Carson replied with a smile. "Do you have any plans for the day Teyla?"

"Torren and I are going to spend some quality time together." Teyla replied. "It seems I have not spent much time with him lately."

"Aye life has a way of getting in the way of things." Carson sighed. "I hope you have an enjoyable day."

"Thank you Carson and you too." Teyla replied as she stood up. "I will see you later."

"I'll see you for lunch." John said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes." She replied. "Be careful and behave."

"I will." John replied with a grin as Teyla walked away with Torren. "We should get started."

"Yeah." Cam agreed and stood up as John slowly got to his feet. "See you guys later."

Cam and John strolled across to the storage room where the things for the party were set up. They started by wrapping the presents and blowing up the balloons. When they were finished with this they went to make sure the rooms were ready for their guests. By the time they had finished it was lunch time. John headed for the canteen and Cam told him he would be there shortly. When John had left Cam went to get a few more rooms ready for some other guests. He then made his way to the mess hall where John, Teyla and Torren were just starting to eat. He quickly grabbed a sandwich and sat beside them. As they finished their food the teams returned from repairing the city.

"How's it going?" John asked as Lorne and Ronon and McKay sat beside them.

"It's going well." Lorne replied. "Most of the area's we've come across aren't too bad. We are clearing as much rubble as we can and when that's done we can start to fix the walls."

"That's good." John replied "There didn't seem to be too much damage from the air."

"There is a bit of damage with the circuitry." Rodney added. "Nothing we can't fix. The power seems to be working everywhere."

"That is good news." Teyla replied as she bounced Torren up and down. "Will the east pier be alright for our wedding?"

"What, when are you having the wedding? Why am I only hearing about this now?" Rodney squawked.

"We have decided to have the wedding here on earth." Teyla replied "So it will be soon after Dave's."

"It'll be easier to get everyone here." John added. "We are going to take part in the Athosian ritual when we return to Pegasus."

"Wow, 3 weddings." Rodney sighed. "It'll be a busy few weeks."

"Yeah." John agreed. "We need to find out when Dave and Amanda are going on honeymoon and also Sam and General O'Neill. We would like for them to be there."

"Sam and General O Neill are going the day after Dave's wedding." Cam added. "Dave invited them to the wedding so they planned it for afterwards."

"Oh." John replied. "Maybe we could have it before Dave's wedding."

"You will need to speak to him first." Teyla said.

"Yeah you're right" John agreed as he stood from the table. "I'll go give him a call."

"We'll see you later." Cam called as John hurried out of the hall.

John tried to call Dave but was unable to reach him. He rejoined Cam, Teyla and Torren and they spent the rest of the day relaxing and playing with Torren.

The following day was spent much the same but John insisted on taking Teyla, Cam and Torren flying while the others were working. Torren loved being in the puddle jumper and Teyla held him in her arms so he could see out.

When they landed they joined the rest of the group for dinner and relaxed for the rest of the night.

* * *

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews I love them_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Torrens birthday. They all woke early and after wishing the baby a happy birthday they went to the mess hall for breakfast. They joined the rest of their friends and after eating John excused himself. The others were wondering what was wrong when he returned with a badly wrapped gift.

"I wanted Torren to have this before the party this evening." John said as he handed the present to Torren.

Torren giggled and started pulling at the paper. Teyla smiled and helped him to unwrap the present. Torren squealed in delight as he saw the aeroplane. He picked up the toy and started flying it around.

"It's good to see you are training him young." Woolsey said as he joined the group. "Happy birthday Torren,"

Torren giggled and continued playing.

"It is wonderful John." Teyla said and gave him a kiss. "He is very fortunate to have a father like you."

"He liked it in the shop." John replied with a smile. "And it's never too early to love planes."

"You would say that flyboy." Cam laughed "Come on we need to get everything ready."

"Alright." John agreed and stood up. "Let's go."

"You're leg seems better today." Carson commented to John.

"Yeah it's fine." John replied. "A bit itchy but it doesn't hurt."

"That's good ta hear. The stitches will be coming out in a few days."

"Can't wait." John replied with a grin as he and Cam hurried out of the hall.

"He's like a child at Christmas." Rodney grinned.

"He is excited for Torren." Teyla replied as she too stood up and prepared to leave.

"I will see you later."

John and Cam hurried to the store room and started blowing up the balloons. They had just finished when Chuck called to let them know the group from the SGC personal had arrived.

John and Cam quickly headed to the east pier where the boat was docking. They stood and waited for the guests to disembark. First to leave the boat was Jack and Teal'c. John and Cam greeted them as Sam and Vala came into view. Next came Dr Lam, Daniel and General Landry.

"I'll show you to you quarters." John said when they were all standing in front of him.

"Ah you might want to wait." Jack interrupted. "There are a few more to come."

"Oh." John replied and looked at the group expectantly. "Who?"

"Uncle John." Madison squealed as she Kaleb, Jeannie, Dave and Amanda climbed off the boat.

"What are you doing here?" John asked as a huge smile spread across his face.

"We didn't want to miss Torrens birthday." Dave replied as he stepped forward.

"But I thought you said you were busy." John asked in confusion.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Jeanne replied as she pulled John into a hug.

"Wow this is great." John replied. "Come on and well get you set up in your rooms and then I can show you around."

"Lead the way." Jack said and they all started to follow John.

John lead them to the rooms they had ready and was about to bring Dave, Amanda, Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison to another area when Cam stopped him.

"The rooms across the hall are ready for them." Cam whispered

John nodded his thanks and showed them the rooms.

"Wow John the rooms are great." Dave said as he and Amanda entered theirs. "It really isn't what I expected."

"What did you expect?" John asked.

"More like a military base." Dave replied as he and Amanda looked around.

"These are quite comfortable looking." Amanda said.

"Yeah, they're not too bad." John agreed. "So um I'll let you get settled and I'll be back soon and we can get lunch and take a tour."

"Sure." Dave replied as John and Cam left the room.

John and Cam returned an hour later and John had Torren with him. He ran his hand over the sensor and the door chimed.

"Ah come in." Dave called hesitantly.

John thought the door open and it swished open.

"Uh hi." Dave stuttered. "How did you do that?"

"He just thinks it and it happens." Cam replied. "You'll get used to it."

"Can everyone do that?" Amanda asked.

"No." Cam replied with a laugh "Us mere mortals have to run our hand over the controls."

"But you can just think it and it happens?" Dave asked John.

"Pretty much." John replied with a grin. "Come on let me show you around. We'll just get Kaleb and Jeannie and Dr Lam might like a tour."

"Alright." Dave and Amanda agreed and followed John.

They collected the Millers and Dr. Lam. Everyone else had already seen the city.

John showed them the mess hall, the gate room, the infirmary and a few other interesting places. Lastly he brought them to the jumper bay.

"Would you like to see the city from the air?" John asked.

"I thought we couldn't see it because of the cloak." Dr. Lam said.

"That's true." John replied "But because the jumper with also be cloaked you will be able to see everything."

"Oh ok." Dr. Lam replied.

"Do we get to fly Uncle John?" Madison asked excitedly as she looked at the puddle jumpers.

"Yes if you want." John replied as the hatch opened.

John stepped inside still carrying Torren and put the child into the car seat.

"Cool." Madison gasped as she saw the inside.

"Wow." Amanda and Kaleb gasped.

"Ok everyone take a seat and buckle up." John said as he sat in the pilot's seat.

Everyone quickly took their seats and John started the flight. Madison squealed in delight as the jumper rose out of the tower. John flew a bit away from the city and then turned the jumper around.

"Ok guys you can come up to the front now." John said as he held the jumper stationary.

"Oh my." Amanda gasped as she saw the city.

"It's huge." Dave added "it's.... wow."

"Yeah" Kaleb agreed.

"Can I sit on your lap uncle John?" Madison asked.

"Yeah sure." John replied. "Just be careful of my leg."

"Oh is it still sore since the last time." Madison asked as she gently sat herself down on John.

"No I hurt it again." John replied with a grin.

"He's a trouble magnet." Dr. Lam said with a sigh. "The city is amazing Colonel. I've heard so much but actually seeing it, it's just amazing."

"She sure is." John replied. "Ok Maddie, do you want to help me fly back."

"Really, can I?" she gasped.

"Sure." John replied with a grin. "Everyone else can sit back down and we can go."

Jeannie stayed in the front with Madison and everyone else took their seats. John let Madison put her hands over his while he controlled the jumper. They soon landed and everyone left the jumper.

"Did you see me?" Madison said to Kaleb. "I flied the jumper. It was cool."

"I saw you." Kaleb replied. "That was brilliant, you were really good."

"Thanks Uncle John." Madison said as John emerged with Torren in his arms. "That was really cool."

"Glad you enjoyed it." John replied as he started walking towards the mess hall. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Yeah I'm hungry." Madison agreed as she slid her hand into John's free one.

John adjusted Torren and led the group to get lunch. He led them into the hall where the rest of the group were seated at some tables. Most of the marines in the hall laughed as they saw their military commander with the two children. John handed Torren to Teyla and then brought the group up to get food. As Jeanne knew the set up he let her show Kaleb and Madison what to get, while he showed Dave and Amanda and Cam showed Dr. Lam.

When they all had their food they sat down with the others.

"Uncle Mer, guess what." Madison said to Rodney, "Uncle John let me fly and I was real good."

"Really, he let you fly?" Rodney asked in surprise. "He still doesn't let me fly much."

"She was sitting on my lap and I still had control." John said "I can't exactly have you sitting on my lap."

Rodney huffed and the others laughed out loud.

"That would be some sight." Jack said and the others laughed again.

Lunch went quickly and the guests were going to their rooms for a while. John and Cam were going to get the mess hall ready for the party so Dave and Amanda volunteered to help. Between them they managed to move everything into the hall quite quickly. They then started to decorate. Amanda ordered the three men around and soon the place was looking fantastic. They had balloons and banners all over the place and the tables were ready. They had a table for gifts which already had some of the ones John had bought. When they were finished they all sat down for a cup of coffee.

"Teyla and I have decided to get married here, while we were still on earth." John said after a few minutes.

"That's great John." Dave replied with a smile.

"Yes congratulations." Amanda added. "I kept meaning to say it and also to ask how you were but I've been so over whelmed by this place."

"Yeah it does that." John agreed "And thank you. I'm fine, the stitches will be out in a few days. We of course want you at the wedding but if we wait until after your wedding, you will be on your honeymoon."

"Have it before ours then." Dave suggested "I know you don't have a lot of time but I'm sure you could get it done."

"Yeah we were thinking of having it before I just wanted to make sure that would be ok with you."

"Yeah of course."

"In that case, will you be my best man?" John asked.

"Of course I will John." Dave replied and pulled his brother into an awkward hug.

"Thanks." John replied as he pulled away. "I'll ah just go tell Teyla. Ah Cam can you make sure they get back to their room."

"Sure Shep." Cam replied with a grin as John hurried away.

John ran through the halls until he reached their room and hurried through the door.

"Dave is ok with us having our wedding before his." John said as soon as he saw Teyla.

"That is good news." Teyla replied as she stood up and hugged John.

"You need to go shopping for a dress." John said after a few minutes. "I'll arrange the food and everything else."

"I will ask Jennifer to accompany me." Teyla replied "I can also ask her to be my bridesmaid."

"I knew all those DVD's would be useful." John replied with a grin. "I've asked Dave to be my best man."

"That is nice. I am sure he was pleased." Teyla replied with a small smile. "Where are they now?"

"With Cam." John replied

"You should ask them to come here so we can talk." Teyla suggested.

"Sure." John replied and activated him com. "Ah Cam change of plan. Can you bring Dave and Amanda back to my room?"

"Yeah sure." Cam replied. "We are just on our way now. I'm going to hang with Teal'c for a while then."

"Yeah ok." John replied and disconnected. "They are on their way."

Teyla quickly picked up a few of Torrens toy which were on the floor and put them away. John went and turned on the kettle so they could have some tea and coffee.

The kettle had just boiled when the door chimed. John thought the door open and as it swished back called out to them to come in.

Dave and Amanda move hesitantly into the room as Cam gave a quick wave.

"Come in please." Teyla said as she moved to the door.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?" John called from another room as they all sat on the couch.

"Coffee for me and Amanda please." Dave replied as they got comfortable.

John came into the room a few minutes later carrying a tray with 3 coffees and a tea for Teyla. It also had some bars and biscuits.

"This is a really lovely place." Amanda said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes it is nice." Teyla replied. "There is plenty of room for the three of us and there is a spare bedroom if we need it in the future."

"It is much different than the other rooms." Dave commented.

"These were family living areas." John replied "There are a many of them around but very few in this area. This area was mostly for military personal that needed to be near the main tower."

"John this place is amazing." Dave said after a few minutes. "I can't believe you live here."

"Yeah it's amazing alright." John agreed. "I just hope we can get her back to the Pegasus galaxy soon."

"Her?" Amanda asked.

"John always refers to the city as her, as if it were alive." Teyla answered. "Although I suppose to him it feels alive."

"Sometimes it does." John replied. "I mean, it knows what I want and helps me when I need help with certain things."

"That must be amazing." Dave said.

"It is." John replied. "I can feel the city; it's like a whisper or a hum in the back of my head. I miss it when I'm away and it's even more intense when I return."

"Wow. I can't imagine what that feels like." Dave commented as he looked around.

"Most can not." Teyla added. "Even those with the gene do not feel it as strongly as John."

"I can't believe that my little brother is in charge of all this." Dave said.

"Hard to believe alright." John agreed "Are you really Ok with us having our wedding before yours."

"Of course." Dave replied "It's not like we are inviting the same people. I mean, no one I know would have clearance to see this place."

"That's true." John agreed with a smile. "We think it would be best if we had it on maybe the Wednesday before yours. Jack and Sam are getting married on the Saturday the week before in Colorado. So I think the Wednesday would be best."

"That is fine with us." Amanda replied. "We are off that week so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Good that's great." John replied with a smile.

"How are you going to get everything ready in time?" Amanda asked.

"All our friends are here." Teyla replied "They have planned this for quite some time and will help with everything."

"We are going to have it on the east pier." John continued. "All the chairs and tables can be set up out there. The chefs have volunteered to do the food, some of the female scientists have volunteered to decorate and others have said they would help serve food and drink."

"I am going to buy a dress tomorrow." Teyla added "John will be wearing his uniform. Some of the scientists have formed a band and they will play music."

"It sounds like you have everything organised." Amanda said with a smile. "I wish ours was as easy to organise. We had to send invitations to everyone and book churches and hotels. It was nearly impossible to get a band."

"Yes we are very fortunate." Teyla replied. "We are very glad you will be able to attend."

"I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding." Dave replied with a smile. "Especially since I'm best man."

"That's good to hear." John replied just as Torren started crying. "I'll be back in a minute."

John hurried into Torrens room and picked up the baby. As soon as he was picked up Torren stopped crying and John returned to the living room. "Say hello to your uncle Dave and Aunt Amanda."

"Hiya." Torren giggled and turned back to John.

"Good boy." John praised and set the child down on the floor.

"He is getting so big." Amanda commented as Torren toddled over to Teyla.

"He is growing bigger every day." Teyla agreed. "He has only started walking in the past few weeks and he started saying 'hiya' and 'bye' only this week."

"Does he say anything else?" Dave asked.

"He says Dada and Mamma." John replied. "The rest is just babbling."

"Well that's very good for a one year old." Amanda replied. "I think I was nearly one and a half before I started walking and I had just turned one when I said my first word."

"Yes I think I was about the same." Dave agreed. "Although John did start walking before he was one and I remember him saying my name well before he could walk"

"I thought you were premature." Amanda said to John. "Premature babies are normally slower to walk and talk."

"Yeah I was." John replied. "But I remember my mum telling me I was trying to crawl as soon as I was out of the hospital and that I started talking early. My first word was Dave or some form of it."

"I started walking when I was about Torrens age." Teyla added "But I did not speak for a while after that."

"Every child is different." Amanda replied with a smile as Torren toddled over to herself and Dave. "Hey Torren."

Torren giggled and looked back at John. John nodded to him and Torren continued to the couch. When he got to the couch he held his arms up to be lifted up. Dave reached out and lifted Torren up and sat him on the couch in between himself and Amanda. Torren picked up a toy and showed it to Dave and then Amanda.

John and Teyla smiled at each other as they saw the child playing. Eventually Torren got bored and climbed off the couch. He spotted the toy aeroplane John had gotten him so dropped to his knees and crawled to get the toy.

When he had the toy he stood back up and toddled over to Dave and Amanda again and showed them the toy.

"Oh wow." Amanda said to the child. "Where did you get that? Did you get that for your birthday?"

Torren giggled and started flying the toy around in front of him.

"You are going to be like your daddy." Dave laughed and then looked at John. "I can't believe you have him loveing aeroplanes already."

"He picked it out." John defended.

"Yeah and you insisted on buying it." Dave laughed again.

"Of course." John replied with a grin and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched Torren play.

After a while Teyla stood up and picked Torren up.

"I will give him his bath and get him ready for the party." She said and headed for the bathroom.

"We should go and let you get ready." Amanda said and she and Dave stood up.

"I'll show you back to your room." John suggested as he too stood up.

"No it's fine." Dave assured. "I can remember the way back from here."

"Ok if you're sure." John replied. "If you get lost just ask anyone and they'll show you the way."

"Thanks John, we'll see you later." Amanda replied as they left the room.

* * *

_A/N: Thank for all the kind reviews. I'm posting early today because I am on my way to a wedding. Hopefully I will get tomorrow and will put up another chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

John joined Teyla and helped give Torren his bath. When they had the toddlers dried and in a clean diaper, they left him run around the room while they got ready. When they were dressed and ready to go, they then got Torren dressed and headed for the mess hall. The guests were already there and waiting for the birthday boy to arrive.

John was carrying Torren as they entered the hall. When everyone saw the family arrive they started clapping and cheering but not too loudly as they didn't want to frighten the child.

Torren looked around the room with wide eyes. He was too young to know what was happening but he was mesmerised by all the balloons and banners around the place.

Teyla and John moved further into the room as Torren continued to look around at all the people. After saying hello to everyone Torren was getting fussy and wanted to go down. John put him down and led him over to the gift table. Torren reached for one of the brightly wrapped gifts. John pulled it down for him and made a mental note of who have given it. Torren made quick work of pulling the paper apart and discovered a talking teddy bear underneath.

Torren squealed in delight as John pressed on the bear's tummy and he started talking. John sat on the ground beside Torren and helped him to play with the toy.

"They get on very well." Amanda said to Teyla as they looked at them playing.

"Yes Torren adores John." Teyla replied with a smile. "And John adores him."

"I'm glad everything has worked out for all of you." Dave said as they watched Cam sit down beside John.

"As am I." Teyla replied happily.

Dave and Amanda excused themselves and went to talk to Jeannie and Kaleb. They found them talking to a group of scientists and Madison was looking bored.

"John is playing with Torren over near the gift table." Dave said to Jeannie "Maybe Madison would like to join them."

"Please mummy, can I. Please." Madison begged.

"Alright." Jeannie agreed and Madison ran over to the group.

"Dave, Amanda these are some of the people that work here on Atlantis." Jeannie said to introduce the group. "And guys this is Colonel Sheppard's brother Dave and his soon to be wife Amanda."

"Hello." Zelenka greeted. "It is an honour to meet you both. We have heard much about you from Rodney."

"Yes we are delighted to meet the Colonels family." Miko added "He is such a great man."

"That he is." agreed Dr. Biro. "He has saved all of our lives so many times I've lost count."

"Thank you." Dave replied. "I seem to be learning a lot about my brother recently."

"Yes well I suppose with him being so far away it is hard to stay in touch." Miko said.

"Something like that." Dave agreed. "So how long have all of you been here on Atlantis?"

"We have all been here since the beginning." Radek answered for the group. "About 5 years."

"You must all know my brother well then." Dave asked curiously.

"As well as anyone can know him." Dr. Biro said. "He is a very private man. Most of what I know about him came out while he was in the infirmary."

"Yes he seems to end up there a lot."

"Yes, indeed." Radek agreed. "He does everything he can to protect all of us, even if it means putting his life on the line."

"I thought that might have changed a bit now that he has Teyla and Torren." Miko added "But I was wrong. He went on a suicide run to save us all."

"A suicide run." Amanda gasped. "When was this?"

"Just last week." Radek replied. "A ship of Wraith were attacking Earth and the Colonel was called back to help defend it. He nearly crashed his F302. Earth was left defenceless when they took out our weapons. The Colonel flew his F302 into their ship to detonate his nuke, knowing there was no way off."

"How did he get out alive?" Jeannie gasped in shock.

"Well it turned out there was a Stargate on board and McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Major Lorne were also on board so they managed to get off." Radek continued. "It was very close for a while. They did not think they would get off alive."

"Oh my." Amanda gasped. "We had no idea."

"The Colonel does not normally tell of his heroics." Dr. Biro replied with a smile. "He is very modest."

"He always was." Dave agreed and turned to look at his brother who was still sitting on the ground beside Cam, playing with Torren and Madison.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of faces for Dave and Amanda. Everyone wanted to talk to Dave because he was John's brother. Dave and Amanda came to realise just how much everyone on Atlantis loved and respected John. They were shocked at some of the tails the marines told them as well as some of the ones from the scientists. It was getting later in the evening when John approached them with Torren in his arms.

"Hey guys are you enjoying yourselves."

"Yes, very much so." Amanda replied. "We have heard many stories about you and of course Teyla."

"I'm sure you did." John replied with a grin. "Don't believe everything you hear. The scientists exaggerate, so do most of the marines."

"I doubt that." Dave replied with a grin of his own.

"Would you mind holding Torren for a while?" John asked "I want to bring some food out to the guys on duty and I can't find Teyla anywhere."

"Sure." Dave replied and held out his arms to take his nephew.

Torren happily climbed onto Dave's lap and continued playing with the toy in his hand.

"I won't be too long." John assured and hurried over to the food and filled a few plates with food and cake. He loaded them onto some trays and he and Cam headed out.

Torren started getting fussy after a few minutes so Dave and Amanda walked around with him. Many people came over to say hello to the birthday boy but this caused Torren to become even worse.

"He's tired." Ronon said as he came to stand beside Dave. "It's nearly his bed time."

"Do you know where Teyla is?" Dave asked.

"She went with Jennifer to get a cut on her arm cleaned." Ronon replied as he played with Torren.

"Oh is she ok." Amanda asked as they were joined by Jack and Sam.

"Yeah, just a small cut." Ronon replied.

"How did she manage that?" Jack asked. "And where is Sheppard."

"She hit off a sharp edge." Ronon replied.

"John is gone to bring food to the people on duty,"

"Ah." Jack replied just as John and Cam returned.

Upon seeing John, Torren reached out and started trying to get out of Dave's arms.

Dave put the child down on the floor and he immediately ran to John. On seeing this John handed his tray to Cam and when Torren was beside him he picked him up and twirled him around. "Hey TJ did you miss me."

Torren replied with a giggle and then laid his head on John's shoulder.

"Some one is tired." John noted as he returned to the others. "Has anyone seen Teyla."

"I am here." Teyla replied as she joined the group. "Is everything alright."

"I think it's time for this little guy to go to bed." John replied. "I just wanted him to say goodnight to you before I put him down."

"I can put him down if you want to stay." Teyla said as she kissed Torren on the head.

"No it's fine." John assured. "Rodney and Jennifer are going to take care of him once he's asleep."

"All right." Teyla agreed as she ruffled Torrens hair. "Goodnight Torren, sleep well."

"Bye bye." Torren called as John carried him out of the hall.

"Bye." Everyone called to the tot.

John returned to their room and got Torren ready for bed. He laid the child in his crib and started reading a story. Soon Torrens eyes slid closed and he was fast asleep. John returned to the sitting room and sat down to relax for a few minutes before Rodney and Jennifer arrived. John had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the door chime. He jumped up and let the babysitters in.

"Thanks for this guys." John said after he checked on Torren. "Call me if you need anything."

"We'll be fine Colonel." Jennifer assured and pushed John out the door.

John grinned and hurried down the halls to return to the party. He was greeted by Teyla and he told her that Torren had fallen asleep quickly and was fine. The couple spent the rest of the night mingling and chatting with friends. The night came to an end too soon and everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thank for all the reviews I will get around to replying to everyone as soon as I can._


	10. Chapter 10

John woke very early the next morning when he heard Torren calling him.

He rolled out of bed with a groan and stumbled to his sons' room.

"Morning TJ." He muttered and picked Torren up. "It's way too early to be awake."

He quickly changed the baby's diaper and then brought him into bed with him. Teyla remained asleep as Torren curled up on John's chest and they both fell asleep.

They all woke a few hours later as Teyla was going shopping. They all got dressed and went to the mess hall for breakfast. The decorations were still up but John had assured that he would take them down later that day. They sat down beside Jack and Sam who were having their breakfast.

"Only a few days to go." John said as he sat beside Jack. "Are you getting nervous?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "But not about getting married, but that something will go wrong."

"Yeah." Jack agreed "Knowing our luck every enemy we've ever had will decide to attack."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." John assured as he started feeding Torren. "Everything will be perfect."

"I hope you're right." Sam replied. "What about you, are you getting nervous."

"No." John and Teyla both replied together.

"I am very much looking forward to it." Teyla replied with a smile. "I have watched many films about weddings."

"Many, many films." John added with a grin.

"Do you know the kind of dress you want?" Sam asked Teyla

"I have an idea." Teyla replied "But I will see today when I try them on. It is very exciting."

"Yes it is." Same replied "I should go with you. We aren't doing anything anyway. Jack can stay here and we can go home tonight."

"That would be wonderful." Teyla smiled. "We should invite Vala and Dr. Lam also. The men can stay here."

"That sounds great." Sam grinned.

"What does?" Daniel asked as he and the others took a seat.

"Shopping." Sam replied.

"Oh I love shopping." Vala exclaimed. "When are we going?"

"Today. Teyla needs to get a wedding dress." Sam replied "We can have a girl's day out."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Jeannie exclaimed as she Madison and Kaleb joined the group. "What do you think Madison?"

"Yea." Madison exclaimed and started bouncing around.

"Would you mind if I joined you." Amanda asked as she and Dave joined the group.

"That would be wonderful Amanda." Teyla replied with a warm smile.

"The men can have a manly day." Vala said as she looked around at the group.

"We can watch movies and play ball out on the pier." Jack suggested. "We can have a triple bachelor party of sorts."

"Sounds good." Dave agreed as he started eating his breakfast.

Soon it was time for the girls to go. Amelia had also joined the group and they headed for the pier.

The boat journey was long but the girls chatted the entire way there, so didn't feel the time. As soon as they reached the shore they hopped into a few taxis and headed for the shops. They headed for one of the shops that generally only saw people by appointment but Amanda managed to get them in. It was quite a large shop so the ladies all split up and brought back the dresses they thought Teyla would like. Teyla spent the next three hours trying on the dresses for the others to see. She had tried on over twenty different dresses but hadn't found one she liked. Jennifer and Amanda searched the store again and found a dress they thought Teyla might like. They returned to the changing rooms and had Teyla try it on.

Teyla came out of the room with a wide smile on her face. "I think this is the one."

"Oh wow, that's perfect." Jeannie gasped

"You look really pretty Teyla." Madison added "Like a princess."

"Thank you." Teyla replied as she twirled around.

The dress was simple, but very elegant. It was the traditional white in colour. The bodice had a dusting of diamonds on the front which led to the skirt. The skirt flowed loosely around Teyla allowing for movement. It fit perfectly so thankfully didn't need any altering.

Teyla quickly changed out of the dress and had it boxed up and put into a bag. She paid with John's credit card and they went for lunch before they went to look for the accessories.

The boy's arranged for some food and beer to be brought down to the pier. The day was hot so they brought plenty of refreshments. John brought a stroller for Torren in case he wanted to sleep and also some blankets and a few things so he could build a shelter for some shade. The others arranged for a football so they could play and also a few other things to keep themselves entertained.

John laid down some blankets under the shade while Torren struggled to get out of his stroller.

"Easy there TJ." Cam said as he joined them.

"You can let him out if you'll hold onto him for a few minutes." John said

"Sure." Cam replied and quickly unbuckled the child.

Torren immediately climbed out and tried to run off. Cam quickly caught him and turned him around. Torren happily toddled over to John and sat on one of the blankets. John handed him a toy to keep him amused and then plastered him with sun cream. He then stuck a sun hat on the boys head.

"Isn't that a bit overkill." Cam asked.

"No way." John replied. "I am not letting him get burnt. I won't get any sleep if he does."

"Alright, alright" Cam replied with a grin as Jack, Teal'c Daniel and Dave joined them.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"A few of the marines are coming out soon and we are going to get a game of football going." John replied as the others all sat down. "Then we can drink some beer and relax."

"Sounds good." Jack replied "But I think I'll sit this one out. I'm getting a bit old to be playing with those marines."

"You can be the ref." John replied and threw a whistle over to Jack.

"That I can do." Jack replied and turned to Daniel and Dave "Are you going to play."

"I'm not too sure about playing against marines." Dave replied as he glanced around at the few who were already there. "They'd snap my neck."

"I'll tell them not to." John assured with a grin.

"I'll pass." Dave replied "I'll stay here and play with my nephew."

"Your loss." John replied as Kaleb, Rodney and Carson arrived. "Are you guy's going to play."

"Ach no." Carson replied as he sat down. "I don't know how."

"Um I'll pass." Rodney added "I have enough of being beat up on missions."

"I'll play." Kaleb replied as a bunch of Marines arrived.

"Ok Rodney, Dave you can mind Torren for a while so I can play." John instructed.

"Lad you really shouldn't be playing with your injuries." Carson scolded.

"It'll be fine." John assured "They are nearly healed. Ok Cam, Teal'c, Daniel, Kaleb and Ronon. Hey where's Ronon."

"Here." Ronon replied as he and Lorne walked behind the group carrying a football.

"Oh good." John replied "Let's go play."

The group quickly divided into teams with John, Ronon and Kaleb and Lorne on one and Cam, Teal'c and Daniel on the other. The game was exciting and everyone one got thrown around a bit. The teams were very evenly matched and it came down to the last minute. With the clock ticking John caught the ball and ran. He dodged the marines from the opposite team as Ronon helped to block them and on the last second John dived and scored the winning touchdown.

His team roared in delight and picked him up on their shoulders, still cheering loudly.

They let him down and they made their way over to where the others were sitting.

"You still have it." Dave called as John made his way towards them.

"Course I do." John replied with a grin as Ronon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Chewie." John laughed and Ronon promptly dropped him beside Torren.

Torren giggled and climbed onto John's lap.

"Good game." Cam said as he and the other joined the group.

"You too." John replied as he pulled out a drink for Torren.

"How is your leg Colonel?" Carson asked.

"It's fine Carson." John assured.

"Well I'd like to have a look anyway." Carson said "And I'll have a look at your side. You might have torn the stitches the way you were throwing that ball."

"Alright." John agreed reluctantly and put Torren down beside him.

"Now just lay back." Carson instructed and John done as he was told.

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked as he and the rest of the team came over.

"Nothing's wrong." John assured as he looked up. "Carson is just being a mother hen."

"Well someone has to be with you lot." Carson protested as he examined John's wound. "All right Colonel, this seems fine now drop your pants."

John sighed but stood up and pulled down his pants. Carson quickly examined the wound on his leg and declared him all right. John quickly pulled up his pants and sat back down. Jack threw John a can of beer and he gratefully accepted it.

"What do you want to do now?" Cam asked.

"Well I've sent Quinn and Murphy to get my golf clubs." John replied causing Ronon to groan. "Ronon doesn't like golf." John said to Dave.

"Ah I see." Dave replied.

"We are going to get a basket ball game going soon." John added.

"Now that I'll play." Dave added.

"Yeah me too." Jack added.

"Cool." John grinned. "We also have some fishing rods and bait if anyone wants to fish."

"Oh really." Jack replied. "Is there good fishing here."

"Don't know." John replied. "No one has gone fishing since we got back."

"I might try it." Jack replied with a smile.

"We also have the remote control cars so we can race."

"Cool." Cam cried "I love those."

"Yes we all do." Rodney added.

"Let's play some golf first." John said as he saw the marines coming with the clubs.

John quickly got everything set up and while the others played he sat with Torren and played with the toys. When they were finished golfing, a basketball game was started. Rodney stayed with Torren while the other's played. Again John's team won. It was made up of him, Dave, Jack Daniel and Carson. The other team had Cam, Teal'c, Lorne, Ronon and Kaleb. When they finished a group of the marines started up another game. Everyone was tired and sweaty so they relaxed for a while. Jack decided to fish for a while and Daniel joined him. Torren fell asleep lying beside John and stayed that way until lunch time.

The girls had a lovely lunch at an expensive restaurant. They enjoyed the meal and had a few bottles of wine between them. When they were done they went to pick out some shoes and jewellery. Teyla was reluctant to spend so much but all of the girls managed to convince her. The shoes were not too high and went with the dress perfectly. They also selected a bridesmaids dress for Jennifer. Lastly she was brought to a lingerie store. She was amazed at all of it. Teyla was given a few items to try on but she was not comfortable in them. She finally found some simple bra and panties so chose these. When they had everything they were all exhausted so decided to have some dinner and then head back. They went to a great restaurant and had a lovely meal and some more wine. They lost track of time and they were late getting back to the boat but because the boat was just for them it was fine. They loaded all the bags into boat and then all settled in for the journey back.

The guys in the mean time went for lunch in the mess hall. The cooks were going all out as they were getting fresh supplies daily. There were steak sandwiches, chicken baguettes and the usual turkey sandwiches on the menu as well as the normal things so everyone had something they liked. They also had a few more beers and then went to the rec room to watch some movies. Someone had gotten hold of the new Transformers movie so they watched that and a few other new DVD's that had arrived. Torren was happy as long as he was near John and John was happy to have Torren near him. They took a break from the movies to have some dinner. The dinner that night was great. They had steak, pork, chicken and a vegetarian lasagne on the menu so everyone was delighted. And of course Torren had some of his mushy baby food. When everyone was happily stuffed they returned to the rec room to watch some more movies. John decided to bring Torren for a walk so he would be tired for bed time. Dave decided to accompany him. They strolled around the halls with Torren toddling beside them. When Torren got tired John picked him up and they continued their walk.

"I'm so glad I got to see this." Dave said as they walked out onto one of the balconies.

"Me too." John replied "It's amazing here and I'm glad that now you know more about what I do."

"You're men seem to respect you a lot, even your superiors do." Dave said. "Dad would have been so proud of you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." John replied awkwardly.

"Do you remember my friend Mark" Dave asked

"Yeah sure." John replied

"Well he's arranged a bachelor party for me so you don't need to do one."

"Oh ok." John replied relieved. "That's good."

"I know you don't really have much time to plan one so when he said he'd do it I thought it would be best."

"You're right." John replied with a small smile. "When is it on?"

"The night before the wedding." Dave replied. "So you and your friends will be there for it and Amanda's will also be the night before so that Teyla and everyone will be there."

"Oh that's good." John replied as Torren started fussing. "I'd better get back inside with him it's getting near his bed time."

"Alright." Dave agreed and they both headed back inside.

They spent the next while watching some more movies. Torren was now getting very tired but John wanted to keep him up until Teyla returned. He excused himself and he and Torren went to the control room. He had Chuck radio the boat and was informed that they were about 15 minutes out. John headed down to the pier to wait. He walked slowly as he played with Torren trying to keep him awake. Finally he saw the boat coming. When it docked it took a few minutes for everyone to get out.

"You're the only one here to greet us." Vala scoffed as she looked around the empty pier.

"Yeah, I don't think the others know you're back. I brought Torren to say goodnight before I put him down." John replied

"Aw that's so sweet." Jeannie gushed.

"Thank you John that was very thoughtful." Teyla said as she gave both her men a kiss.

"Did you get everything you needed?" John asked with a grin as he saw all the bags.

"Yes." Teyla replied happily "I got a dress and shoes and jewellery. Would you like to see?"

"No, it has to be a surprise on our wedding day." John replied. "But I bet you will look amazing in it. You look amazing in anything."

"Awww." The girls replied.

"You snapped up a good one Teyla." Vala said.

"You sure did." Sam replied

"I think I got the wrong brother." Amanda added with a cheeky grin. "Dave would never even think to say something like that."

"We Sheppard men aren't that good at expressing our feelings." John defended his brother. "Give him reminders every once in a while."

"Yup definitely a good one." Jennifer agreed.

"Ok well I'd better get TJ to bed." John said and gave Teyla another kiss.

Teyla gave Torren another kiss and a hug and then John hurried off. He gave the child a quick bath and got him ready for bed. He started reading a story but Torren was asleep before he got to the second page. John grabbed his own book and started reading.

After a while he heard a light knock on the door. He dropped his book and answered the door.

"Hey Doc." John greeted when he saw Keller standing at the door.

"Everyone is getting ready to leave." Jennifer said "I thought you might like to say goodbye."

"Oh yeah." John replied "Would you mind staying with TJ for a few minutes."

"That's why I'm here." She replied and hurried him out the door.

John hurried to the gate room where everyone was waiting.

"There you are." Jack called as he saw John jogging through the door. "Where have you been?"

"Putting TJ to sleep." John replied "Are you all ready to go."

"Yup." Madison yelled. "We were just waiting for you and then the big light is going to zap us home."

"Well I'm here now." John replied "You can say good bye."

Madison ran over to John and wrapped her self around his legs. "Bye Uncle John, see you soon."

"See you in a few days." John replied and returned the hug.

He then turned to the rest of the group. "Well I suppose we will see you on Saturday."

"Yes you will." Jack agreed and then spoke into his com. "Ok beam us up."

With that the light engulfed the group and they were gone.

When they were gone John quickly hurried back to his room and Jennifer left. He waited up until Teyla returned and they both went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts._


	11. Chapter 11

The next two days were filled with preparations for John and Teyla's wedding. Everyone had something to do to help get the couple ready. John had a few reports that needed to be finished and a lot of holiday requests to sort through, so he and Lorne spent a lot of time doing that to ensure everyone got some time off.

Teyla spent a lot of her time learning more about the wedding they would have. They were going to have an Athosian ceremony when they returned to the Pegasus galaxy so had decided to keep the Atlantis wedding as earth-like as possible. With everything going on, Friday arrived very quickly.

John had to go to the infirmary that morning to have his stitches removed. When that was done he helped the others to load the jumper. They were going to the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties that night so needed to have everything ready for the next few days. They had all booked into the hotel where the wedding was being held and would be staying there on both Friday and Saturday night.

The wedding was being held in Colorado as most of Jack and Sam's friends were there. There were also many people coming from Washington, including the President. Jeannie had offered to take Torren for the weekend and John and Teyla had agreed. The Daedalus was still in orbit and was beaming people all over the place for the wedding so Caldwell had agreed to beam John and Teyla along with Torren to Canada. They arrived in the Millers house in a beam of light.

"Oh hey guys." Jeannie greeted happily. "Madison, Torren's here."

"Hi Torren." Madison greeted as she came running into the hall way. "Hi Uncle John, hi Aunty Teyla."

"Hey Maddie." John greeted and gave the girl a hug.

"Hello Madison." Teyla added as she set Torren on the ground.

"Are you all set?" Jeannie asked John and Teyla.

"Yes we are ready." Teyla replied and handed Jeannie a bag. "Here are clothes, food and bottles for Torren. I cannot thank you enough for watching him for us."

"It's no problem at all" Jeannie assured them.

"Here are his toys and diaper bag." John added as he set two more bags down on the floor. "He's teething a bit at the moment but he isn't too bad."

"I'm sure we can manage." Jeannie assured as they watched the two children playing.

"Here is a list of his routine." John added handing Jeannie a piece of paper. "His bed time and things like that."

"Thank you." Jeannie replied. "Now say goodbye and go enjoy the wedding."

"Ok." John agreed and knelt down to Torren. "Hey TJ, Mommy and Daddy are going now. You be good for Aunty Jeannie."

"We love you very much." Teyla added as she too knelt down and they both pulled the little boy into a family hug. They each kissed him and then stood up.

"Right then, we'll see you on Sunday." John added "And thanks again."

"You're welcome, now go."

"Thank you." Teyla added as John radioed the Daedalus.

They both waved goodbye as they were engulfed in the light.

Torren looked around as they disappeared but quickly turned back to play with Madison.

When they arrived back at Atlantis they finished packing the jumpers and all piled in.

John was flying and Rodney was in the co pilot seat. Lorne was piloting the second jumper with Carson as a co pilot. When everyone was in they cloaked the jumpers and started the flight to Cheyenne Mountain.

They landed the jumper and everyone disembarked. The rest of SG1, Dr Lam, General Landry, Walter and a few others were waiting for them. They loaded up the trunks of the cars and then all piled in. They were then driven to the hotel where they all checked in their rooms.

John and Teyla had a room to themselves and John had made sure to get one of the nicer rooms. Teyla was amazed by it and delighted in the Jacuzzi bath tub.

After they had cleaned up and gotten changed, they went to meet the others for dinner including Sam and Jack. They had the entire restaurant booked so everyone just took their seats and placed their orders.

After the meal they split into two groups. The guys left the hotel and headed in one direction while the girls headed in the opposite.

The girls were going to a nice bar not far from the hotel, while the guys were heading to one of the bars frequented by the military personnel.

"Well General, are you nervous yet?" Lorne asked him as they sat down with their drinks.

"Na." Jack replied "And call me Jack."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied with a grin. "Dr Jackson, Are you ready for your job as best man."

"Yeah I think so." Daniel replied as took some of his drink.

"You'll be fine." Cam assured "You have your speech ready and you have the rings."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "Colonel Sheppard, do you have your speech ready for your brothers wedding."

"Na, I'm going to wait to hear yours so I can steal it." John replied with a grin.

"Still don't like the paper work I see." Jack commented.

"No." John replied with a grin. "But that's why I have Lorne. He loves paperwork."

"Ha." Rodney laughed. "He hates it as much as you do."

"He's right Sir." Lorne smirked

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." John replied "Beside Rodney, it's not as if you every do your paperwork."

"Yes I do." Rodney protested.

"Zelenka does it." Ronon added.

"None of us like paper wok." General Landry added. "I have Walter do most of mine. It's one of the perks of being in charge."

"I agree." Jack added as he ordered another round of drinks.

"I never have a problem with Colonel Sheppard's paper work." Woolsey added

"Daniel, did you hire a stripper or anything." McKay whispered while Jack was busy.

"Ah yes." Daniel replied "she should be here about 2200."

"What's a stripper?" Ronon asked John quietly

"It's a person who dances around and takes off their clothes to entertain us."

"It better be a woman." Ronon grunted as he downed some more beer.

"It will be." John replied with a grin. "I wonder if the girls will get a stripper."

"I'm sure they will." Daniel replied. "I think Vala organised one."

"Oh great." John sighed. "When I get home Teyla will ask questions."

"That should be interesting."

The stripper arrived at 10 as scheduled and put on a show for the guys. When she finished they started playing pool, cards and darts. They were all kicked out of the bar at around 0100 and headed back to the hotel.

The girls had headed to a nice bar where they had a private room booked. They all sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So what does one do at one of these?" Teyla asked as she drank some wine.

"We get drunk." Vala replied happily "And then of course the stripper will come. After that we talk about our men and the wedding."

"What is a stripper?" Teyla asked curiously

"Oh, a stripper is a fine hunk of a man, who will dance for us and remove his clothes."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Teyla asked.

"Just to entertain us." Vala explained. "I'm sure the boys will have a female one at their party and why should they have all the fun."

"There will be a woman taking off her clothes." Teyla gasped.

"Yeah but don't worry." Sam interrupted "John only has eyes for you. I trust that Jack won't do anything"  
"Thank you Sam." Teyla replied and returned to her drink.

The stripper soon arrived and started his act. All the girls started cheering as he danced in front of Sam and then Teyla. They both enjoyed it very much. After the stripper had left, the girls chatted about all of the weddings and about their men.

They left the bar just after one and headed back to the hotel.

Both groups arrived into the hotel at the same time. Everyone was pretty drunk at this stage but they still went to the hotel bar. Jack and Sam called it a night and went to bed as did John and Teyla. Most of the rest of the group stayed drinking for another hour or so before they too went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late tonight its just been on of those days. Thanks for all the reveiws and I promise I will get back to everyone as soon as I get a chance._


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning arrived and thankfully they didn't have to get up too early to get ready. They all woke with sore heads and went down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast. When they had finished, Jack got his things and went to another room to get ready and left Sam in their room. The hairdresser and makeup artist came to the room to get Sam, Vala and Cassie ready. Jennifer, Teyla and Amelia went to the hairdressers to get their hair done and Teyla loved the experience. They returned to the hotel and everyone got ready. They took the cars to a nearby church and waited for the wedding party.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c arrived first and took their places at the Alter. Jack looked a bit nervous as he waited for Sam to arrive. They only had to wait about another 10 minutes when the music started up. Everyone stood and waited for the bride.

Cassie entered first in a lovely burgundy staples dress. She was followed by Vala who looked stunning in the same dress. Finally Sam entered with her brother who was walking her down the isle.

She wore a simple but stunning white strapless dress with a satin bodice and flowing skirt. She wore no veil; instead she had a simple tiara which framed her hair which was up in a twist style. She carried a bouquet of white and burgundy roses. She looked very beautiful and elegant.

She gave Jack a smile as her brother handed her over to him. Jack smiled back as he took her hand and they moved in front of the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill in holy matrimony." The priest started with the usual line.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful. Jack and Sam said the standard vows and the priest announced them Man and Wife. Jack pulled Sam into a kiss and when they parted everyone cheered.

The guests then left the church and returned to the hotel. Those who were staying there returned to their rooms while they waited for the Bride and Groom to return from getting their pictures taken. The other guests went to the bar while they waited.

The Atlantis group had just returned downstairs when Sam and Jack entered the hotel. They were greeted by a loud cheer.

After some Champaign, the guests were brought into the banquet hall where the reception was being held.

They were seated and had their meal served to them. While they were having dessert Daniel stood up to make his speech. Everyone was silent as they waited for him start.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate Sam and Jack; it's been a long time coming."

Every laughed and then raised a toast to the couple.

"Secondly I'd like to thank everyone for coming and helping us to celebrate. I've known Jack and Sam for a long time and from the first time they worked together, you could see the attraction between them. But of course, because of their positions they never did anything about it. Both of them are far too committed to their jobs to let their personal lives interfere with it."

Again everyone laughed knowing how true this was.

"We have all had many amazing adventures together, most of which I can't go into for reason of National Security."

Again everyone in the know chuckled.

"But there was one time that I asked Jack what he would do if there would be no consequences. Well he came up with some interesting scenarios which included riding a bike through the base and playing golf in the gate room, as well as eating whatever he wanted but one of the scenarios was, that he could kiss Sam."

"Aww." Everyone chorused.

"Every time Jack went missing or got hurt you could see the fear in Sam's eyes. It wasn't just worry for a friend; it was worry for someone she loved deeply. Now they have both had their share of relationships, they tried not to think of what they couldn't have but when it came down to it, they knew it wasn't right.

It took Jack moving to Washington and then Sam moving even further away, for them to realize how much they cared about each other.

Even though Sam is now back and Jack is still in Washington they are making it work. They have both finally realized that they make each other whole. We wish them a long and happy marriage."

The crowd again cheered and raised their glasses.

"I suppose I should say something now." Jack said as he stood up. "Well as Daniel said, thanks to everyone for coming. We'd also like to thank Cassie and Vala for being our beautiful bridesmaids and to Daniel and Teal's for being my grooms men.

Everything Daniel said was true, neither Sam nor I wanted to leave a job that we loved to start a relationship that may not have worked. What we do is amazing and any of you who know about it would agree. Heck I now Daniel and Vala didn't get together for the same reason and Sheppard it took you long enough to ask Teyla out."

Everyone laughed at this as Teyla, John, Daniel and Vala all blushed.

"But seriously I didn't think Sam would be interested in me. I mean I'm not exactly Mensa material and I am a few years older than her. She is so smart and beautiful and a pilot. What more could a man want but I thought she would want someone with a higher IQ, although McKay, the dumb soldier got her in the end."

Again everyone laughed even Rodney.

"But we have finally gotten our act together and are ready to start our lives together. Thank you Sam for agreeing to marry me, you look beautiful and have made me a very happy man."

Everyone cheered as Sam stood and kissed Jack.

"So now that that's done." Sam added. "Drink and have fun."

The dishes were quickly cleared and the band started setting up.

"That was very enjoyable." Teyla said as she leaned into John.

"Yeah it sure was." John agreed as he saw someone approaching General O Neill with a very serious look on his face. "There will be dancing and drinking for the rest of the night."

"Cool." Ronon added as he finished his wine.

The others continued chatting and drinking while the band got ready. John could see Jack was looking worried so he left the group and went to talk to him.

"Is their something wrong?" John asked as Woolsey followed him.

"I've just gotten word that a ship of some sort has been detected heading towards earth." Jack sighed. "I knew we wouldn't get through the day with out something happening. I don't know what to tell Sam."

"Don't tell her anything for the moment." John said. "Cam and I will get the Daedalus to beam us up and we'll go have a look. I'll get Caldwell to come with us."

"You sure." Jack asked. "I'd hate to take you away from the party."

"It's fine." John assured and hurried off to get both Cam and Caldwell.

After he explained the situation they went back to Jack who was still talking to Woolsey and got more information. They were then beamed onto the bridge of the Daedalus. Caldwell gave the coordinates and they set off. They arrived in a matter of minutes.

The ship was an Ori ship but it appeared to be damaged and barely functional.

"We'll take some F302's in to get a closer look." John suggested and he and Cam hurried to the F302 bay. They quickly pulled on some flight suits and each got into one of the F302s. They got the all clear and launched.

They both circled around the ship for a few minutes to see if they find anything.

Caldwell tried numerous times to contact the ship but received no answer.

"Colonel's, return to the Daedalus." Caldwell said after a few minutes. "There is nothing we can do but blow it out of the sky."

"Roger that." John replied and he and Cam turned around and headed back.

"There weapons are engaging." Caldwell warned the pilots. "Get out of there now."

John and Cam speed up just as the weapons fired. They avoided the first few shots but then one clipped Mitchell's wing. Sheppard moved in to draw fire so that Cam could get back safely. Caldwell was firing all he had at the ship but they continued to fire at Cam and John.

"I'm just coming up to the 302 bay Shep." Cam said. "Get back here."

"On my way." John replied.

John headed back and was only a minute out when his wing was clipped.

"I've been hit." He reported "I should still be able to land."

He had just gotten everything back under control when he was hit again. The force of the hit propelled the F302 forward into the landing bay and straight into a wall.

"We need a med team." Cam radioed to the bridge as he ran towards John.

"There is one on the way Colonel." Caldwell replied. "Shields are up and holding. I'm going to throw everything we have at them."

Cam climbed onto the damaged wing of John F302 and released the canopy. It revealed an unconscious and bloodied Colonel Sheppard.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger for you. Thanks again for the reviews please keep them coming. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming_


	13. Chapter 13

The medical team arrived and gently eased the Colonel out and onto a stretcher.

Cam ran beside them as they raced John to the infirmary. The ship rattled a few times as they ran. They had just reached the infirmary when the firing stopped.  
"The enemy vessel has been destroyed." Caldwell reported. "How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He's unconscious." Cam replied "We've just gotten to the infirmary."

"Keep me informed." Caldwell said. "We are just doing a quick sweep and heading back."

The medical team had just braced John's neck and were removing his helmet when he started to wake.

"Stay still Colonel Sheppard." The doctor ordered. "We need to make sure you haven't broken anything."

"I'm ok." John assured.

"I'm sure you are." The doctor replied. "But how about you let me be the judge of that."

"Fine." John replied and lay still as they examined him.

"We are in orbit above Earth." Caldwell announced as he entered the infirmary. "How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"I'm fine." John answered.

"Doctor." Caldwell asked ignoring John.

"He's not too bad." The doctor replied as he removed the neck brace. "We just need to clean up some of these cuts and he'll be good to go. He has a concussion and some bruised ribs, but other than that he'll be fine."

"Good to know." Caldwell replied. "As soon as you are ready we'll go back to the wedding."

"Ok." Cam replied and started stripping out of his flight suit to reveal his suit.

After a few minutes John was patched up and the two headed for the bridge. They were then beamed back to the wedding. They had just returned when the music started and Jack and Sam went to the dance floor for their first dance.

The music played and the couple glided around the dance floor with eyes only for each other.

For the next dance other couples were called to join the newly weds. John pulled Teyla up to floor and they started dancing. When the music finished most of the couples sat back down.

"Why did you not dance?" Teyla asked the others.

"Rodney wouldn't get up." Jennifer huffed.

"Neither would Ronon." Amelia added.

"Why do you not wish to dance?" Teyla asked. "It is fun."

"I'm not very good at it." Rodney huffed "Most men aren't."

"Yeah." Ronon and Lorne agreed.

"I enjoy a bit of dancing." Carson added "But Laura doesn't"

"I'm just not very good." Cadman sighed. "Maybe later when I have a few more drinks."

A while later Sam and Jack sat down with the Atlantis group.

"Hey guys, are you enjoying yourselves." Sam asked.

"Very much so." Teyla replied. "I really like weddings; I cannot wait for our one."

"It won't be long now." Jack added with a grin. "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nope." John replied with a grin. "I've flown missions with insurmountable odds and I wasn't nervous, why would I be nervous about getting married."

"Because it's the rest of your life." Rodney interrupted. "It is a big step."

"Nah not really." John replied "I know its right."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked and pulled John to the side.

"How did everything go?"

"Fine, it was a damaged Ori ship. We took it out." John replied with a smirk.

"Good." Jack replied "Anyone hurt?"

"Just a few bruises." John replied as they returned to the rest of the group "Anyway, where are you going on your honeymoon? Teyla and I are going to one of the Hawaiian Islands with Dave and Amanda."

"Wow, so are we." Sam replied. "Which Island?"

"Oahu." John replied "I've been to Hawaii, Maui and Kauai before so wanted somewhere different."

"That's where we are going." Jack laughed. "We are staying in the Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort and Spa."

"We are staying at the Royal Hawaiian." John replied "Dave and Amanda are staying at the Kahala Hotel and Resort"

"Wow they are really nice hotels." Sam replied. "We found it really hard to get a room even in the Marriott."

"It helps to have connections." John replied with a grin.

"I got the president of the United States to ring." Jack growled "and I couldn't get a room."

"You should have just used my name." John replied with a grin. "My parents and Dave practically lived there before I came along. Dave still goes there on all his holidays."

"Ah, I should have known." Jack replied "Money makes the world go round."

"That is does." John replied. "If you wanted to change your hotel I could give them a call."

"No it's fine. The Marriott looks great." Sam replied. "We'll probably even run into each other there."

"I'm sure we will." John replied "The Island isn't all that big."

"That's true." Sam agreed as she stood up. "We better go mingle some more. See you guys later."

"Yeah later." Rodney added

Teyla wanted to dance again so John brought her up to the floor.

"Why can't you be like that?" Keller pouted as she watched them starting to dance.

"Wow John is a really great dancer."

"He really is." Amelia replied as she stood up and both women walked towards the dance floor. John and Teyla were getting into it and were dancing around the floor. Other couples had stopped dancing to watch them.

"Teyla is quite good as well." Amelia added "I didn't think she would know how."

"She has been watching lots of wedding films lately." Jennifer said "John thought her how to dance."

"They are amazing." Vala said as she joined the group. "They look very much in love."

The three women looked back towards the dancing couple, who only had eyes for each other. The song ended as John and Teyla kissed. They were interrupted as a round of applause broke out. They broke apart to find everyone watching them. Teyla smiled and then buried her head in John's chest. John smiled and then led them off the dance floor and back to their table. Jennifer, Amelia and Vala followed.

"Wow that was amazing." Vala said. "Pencil me in for a dance later Colonel."

"Ah sure." John replied uncertainly.

"Oh yes me too." Jennifer added with a smile.

"Um Ok." John replied and looked to Teyla

"He is wonderful to dance with." Teyla said with a grin. "You should all take a turn with him."

"Thanks for making us look bad." Rodney huffed.

John shrugged his shoulders and took a drink as Cam came over and joined them.

"I hear you've been dancing up a storm."

"I just danced with my fiancé." John replied with a grin.

"Yeah and had every women in here swooning over you." Cam laughed "Don't forget, I've seen what your dancing can do."

"Oh do tell." Jennifer said as they turned towards Cam.

"Well we were in our camp one night and were really bored. We were just sitting around playing cards and what not. One of the women had a radio that was picking up some local channel. It was real slow music and this lieutenant stands up with another of the girls and they start to dance around. When they had finished they sat back down and the lieutenant says she wished she could dance with a man. She drags one of the guys up and starts to teach him how to dance. Anyway he is hopeless and we all had a good laugh. Next thing Shep gets up and pulls her up with him. We are all shocked as they start dancing around and appear to be really good. All of the girls loved him anyway but when they saw him dance, they were all drooling on him. The lieutenant he was dancing with was in heaven. Well later that week we were just sitting around again when they brought out the radio. As soon as the music started, every female in the camp came over to see if there would be more dancing."

"Where did you learn to dance Colonel?" Jennifer asked

"My mother taught me when I was a kid." John replied. "She used to dance around the living room with me and Dave. She told us that we needed to be able to dance for our weddings."

"She would be very proud of how well you dance." Teyla added at John's sad look.

"Thanks." John replied. "You know, Cam can dance too."

"Really." Vala drawled as she looked him up and down.

"Um kinda." Cam replied. "I'm not as good as Shep."

"You will have to show me." Vala said as she pulled Cam to his feet.

"What now, no let's wait a while." He protested.

"Now is fine." She replied and pulled him up to the floor.

They started dancing as the next song played. Cam was good but not as graceful as John. Vala enjoyed it very much and when the song ended they returned to the table.

"You are quite good Mitchell." She said "Where did you learn to dance."

"Um Shep taught me." Cam replied quietly.

"Really, how did that happen?" Rodney asked intrigued.

"I was best man at my sisters wedding." Cam replied "I couldn't dance and I knew that Shep could, so he showed me how."

"Did you dance together," Rodney sniggered.

"No. I just mimicked what he showed me." Cam replied with a scowl. "My sister was delighted that I could actually dance."

"That is nice." Teyla replied with a smile. "John, are you alright. You look tired and like you are hurting."

"Um yeah I'm ok" John replied and explained to the group where he had been and what had happened.

"You can never stay out of trouble." Keller sighed. "I want to check you out again in the morning."

"I'll be fine Doc, thanks" John replied.

"He will call to you in the morning." Teyla assured Jennifer.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. John was on the dance floor most of the night as Vala, Jennifer, Sam, Dr. Lam and even Amelia wanted to dance with him. Eventually the other men got up dancing, much to John and Teyla's delight as this freed John to dance with Teyla.

John was exhausted as the night wore on and Teyla made him go up to bed before the night had finished. He was sore and exhausted so fell asleep quickly. Teyla climbed into bed beside him and she too fell asleep.

The others continued late into the night, talking and drinking. Sam and Jack snuck off to their room soon after John and Teyla had left. Because the bride and groom were gone everyone else slowly left the party. Finally all that was left were those that were staying at the hotel. They finally headed to bed at about 0300 and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't resist hurting John a little bit. I think the more he is hurt the better it is but I couldn't have him missing his wedding. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. It's really great to get them. Please keep them coming._


	14. Chapter 14

Teyla woke at 0900 the following morning and got up very quietly so that she wouldn't wake John. She had her shower and then got dressed. She was just about to open the door when she heard a very light knock. She opened the door and found Jennifer standing there with her medical bag.

"How is he?" She whispered as she entered the room.

"He has slept through the night." Teyla replied. "He seemed to be in pain last night."

"I'll have a quick look at him." Jennifer said as Teyla pulled down the covers to reveal John's heavily bruised torso.

"Oh my." Jennifer gasped. "That looks very painful. I didn't notice any of the cuts on his face yesterday."

"Neither did I." Teyla admitted "Although they are very small."

"Yes, I would think they were caused by glass." Jennifer commented. "They would not have been as noticeable once they were cleaned but the bruising is starting to appear now."

"I see." Teyla replied. "He has a cut on the side of his head, under his hair."

"Ah yes I see." Jennifer replied. "I'll give these another clean and then check his ribs. Do you want to wake him first?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Teyla replied and leaned down to John. "John it is time to wake up. Dr. Keller needs to check your ribs."

"I'm fine." John sighed as his eyes opened.

"I'll be quick Colonel." Keller assured as she gently started probing his ribs.

He clenched his teeth as she done this. She then gently cleaned the cuts on his face and head.

"Now Colonel, if you can just sit up, I need to listen to your lungs."

John complied and slowly pushed himself up with a groan.

Jennifer put on the stethoscope and listened to John's breathing.

"Ok everything is fine, but I would like to get you under the scanner when we get back to Atlantis." She said. "You need to take it easy for the next few days. That means no lifting. You are just recovering from one injury and now you have another."

"Thanks Doc." John replied "Is it ok if I have a shower."

"Yes of course." She replied as John slowly stood up.

He swayed for a second but quickly got his balance and walked across the room to the bathroom.

"This is a very nice room Teyla." Jennifer commented as she looked around.

"Are all the rooms not like this?" Teyla asked innocently

"Goodness no." Keller replied "Most are much smaller and do not have a separate sitting room and changing room."

"John must have asked for a bigger room." Teyla concluded.

"I don't think the bridal suite is even this big. I think maybe the presidential suite might be but that has a few bedrooms. You are very lucky to have someone like John."

"Yes I am" Teyla replied with a smile "Are you going for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm just going to collect Rodney and then we'll go down."  
"I will wait for John and then meet you there." Teyla replied as Jennifer left the room.

John came out of the shower a few minutes later and got dressed. The couple then headed for the restaurant.

Rodney and Jennifer were already sitting at a table with Carson and Cadman so John and Teyla took the table beside them. They had only just sat down when Ronon and Amelia came in and sat at the table with them. They placed an order for their food and had some coffee while they waited. The food had just been brought down when Sam and Jack entered. Everyone cheered when they saw the newly weds. They hurried to the table beside John's group and sat down. They quickly placed their order and then turned to the others to talk.

"Oh my God John, what happened to your face?" Sam gasped.

John looked to Jack and Jack reluctantly nodded.

"Cam and I had a little run in with some Ori yesterday but we took care of them." John explained.

"Yesterday, during the wedding." Sam asked worriedly.

"Um yeah." John replied. "We didn't want to worry you or ruin your day."

"Thank you for that." Sam replied with a smile. "How badly are you hurt, how did it happen."

"I'm fine Sam" John assured and he proceeded to explain what had happened.

"Oh John I'm sorry you had to do that." Sam replied.

"Hey it's fine." John replied as he ate some toast. "But if anything happens on Wednesday you can take care of it."

"Ok deal." Sam replied and started eating her own food which had just been served.

Soon everyone who had stayed at the hotel for the wedding had come down for breakfast and everyone was talking.

John's head was pounding and the noise wasn't helping. He told Teyla what was going on and left the restaurant to go back to the room to lie down. Everyone noticed John leave, which started a whispered discussion. Teyla quickly explained to Jennifer, who explained to Carson and the three of them hurried after John.

More whispers followed. Jack told Vala to let those in the know what was wrong with John and then hurried after them.

When John got to the room he lay down on the bed and sighed in relief. He pulled the pillow over his face and closed his eyes. He was just relaxing when the door open and he heard Teyla calling him.

He pulled the pillow away and looked around at Teyla and the two Doctors.

"I'm ok." John said "It's just a head ache."

"We'll just have a quick look at ya lad." Carson assured as he leaned over John.

John sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win and let them check his blood pressure, temperature and let them listen to his heart and lungs.

Next came the dreaded pen light. Keller held his eye open while Carson shone the light into it.

John winced as it caused the pain to flare.

"Sorry lad nearly done." Carson assured as he checked the other eye. "It's just a wee bit of a headache from the concussion, just as Jennifer suspected."

"I know that, the noise just made it worse." John growled. "There was no need for everyone to come."

"Is he alright." Jack asked as he too entered the room

"I'm fine it's just a headache." John assured as he plopped back down on the pillow with a groan.

"He'll be fine General." Carson replied. "It's just a bit of a headache caused by the concussion. I'm going to give him something for it and he'll be fine."

"That's good to hear Doc." Jack replied. "Sheppard take it easy and we'll see you later."

"Will do." John replied as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"He'll be fine lass nothing to worry about." Carson assured as he pulled out a syringe and filled it. "This will help him and he'll be as good as new."

"Thank you Carson and thank you Jennifer." Teyla replied as Carson lifted John sleeve.

"What are you doing?" John gasped and removed his arm from his face as Carson swabbed his arm with the alcohol wipe.

"Just a little something to help with the pain." Carson assured as he inserted the needle into Johns arm.

"I'm fine." John sighed. "I didn't need anything."

"I know lad." Carson replied as he withdrew the needle and put some pressure on the puncture site. "Now get some rest and we'll wake you when we are ready to leave."

"K." John replied as he turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

"Come on Teyla lets leave him to rest." Jennifer said and led a reluctant Teyla out of the room.

Carson pulled the blinds and then closed the door on his way out. John was asleep by the time the door closed.

The group returned to the restaurant and sat back down.

"Before you ask he's fine." Carson said. "It's just a headache caused by the concussion."

"So he'll be ok?" Rodney asked.

"I just said he would you daft bugger." Carson sighed. "He just needs some rest."

"Good." Rodney replied and continued drinking his coffee.

After that the group started to disperse. Everyone returned to their rooms to pack their belongings. Teyla went with Jennifer and Rodney to give John some more time. She was stunned when she saw the differences in the rooms.

"See, our room is much smaller than yours." Jennifer said as she noticed Teyla's expression.

"Yes it is." Teyla replied "When we stayed in the hotel with Dave and Amanda the rooms were much bigger. I thought all rooms were like that."

"No most hotel rooms are this size; the larger rooms are more expensive." Jennifer explained.

"Why what size is Sheppard's room?" Rodney asked  
"It's big." Jennifer replied. "Separate seating area and dressing room. A huge bedroom and a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub."

"How did he get that?" Rodney huffed. "He's trying to make me look bad again."

"I doubt that very much Rodney." Jennifer sighed. "I'm sure he just wanted to treat Teyla."

"Yeah sure." Rodney huffed as he started throwing things into his bag.

"I should get John ready." Teyla said and headed for the door. "We will see you shortly."

Teyla walked back to the room and found John still fast asleep. She moved around the room as quietly as possible so as not to wake him. She quietly packed their things into their bags and made sure they had not forgotten anything. When it was nearing the time to go, she gently shook John to wake him.

"Hmm." John mumbled as he pealed his eyes open. "What's wrong?"

"It is time to go." Teyla replied

"Oh." John replied and reluctantly climbed out of the bed.

He put on his shoes and straightened out his clothes. He picked up the bags and his wallet and headed for reception. They were one of the first ones there so John walked straight up to the desk and paid for the room. They then took a seat in the lobby to wait for the others. By the time everyone else arrived, John was asleep again, leaning against Teyla's shoulder.

"He looks really bad." Rodney commented "Are you sure he's alright Carson."

"He's just tired lad. Leave him be." Carson replied.

When they were all ready to go Teyla again woke John and they made their way to the cars. John again fell asleep on the drive back to Cheyenne Mountain.

"We'll get him under the scanner when we get back to Atlantis." Jennifer said to Carson. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I think we'd better lass, it's not like him to sleep this much."

Rodney volunteered to go with Teyla to collect Torren and also to fly back to Atlantis. John agreed to let him collect Torren but he wasn't letting him fly.

John relaxed while they waited for Torren to return. They were only waiting for about 10 minutes when Rodney, Teyla and a crying Torren appeared in a beam of light.

"Hey TJ what's wrong." John asked as he moved to take the child from Teyla's arms.

"He thought that Rodney was you when we arrived." Teyla explained. "When Rodney picked him up, Torren realised it wasn't you and started crying."

"I'm sorry buddy." John soothed "I'm here now; I won't let scary Rodney near you again."

Torrens sobbing lightened as he snuggled against John's neck.

"How was he for Jeannie?" John asked as he continued to sooth the child.

"She said he was fine." Teyla replied. "A little bit cranky at bed time but that was all."

"That's good." John replied "We should get going."

"Yes." Teyla replied and moved to take Torren from John.

As soon as he was moved Torren started crying again. John put him back on his shoulder and Torren stopped.

"I'm glad I'll be in the other jumper." Lorne laughed as they headed for each jumper.

"Rodney you can fly." John said as he walked into the jumper and sat in the seat behind the pilots' seat with Torren still in his arms. Teyla took the seat beside him while Rodney took the pilots seat and Ronon the co pilots' seat. When everyone was loaded into the two jumpers, they wave goodbye and headed back to Atlantis.

Both John and Torren fell asleep as they flew and didn't wake until they landed.

When they left the jumpers John was stopped by Jennifer and Carson.

"You need to go to the infirmary Colonel." Jennifer said. "We need to do a scan to make sure everything is ok."

"I'm fine really." John assured. "But I'll go."

John headed towards the infirmary with Torren still in his arms. Teyla followed knowing she would have to take the baby from him.

"Hey TJ, will you go to Mommy for a minute." John said as he handed him over "I'll be right here."

Torren thankfully went to Teyla without crying and stayed in her arms as John lay down. The two doctors quickly ran the scanner over him and then started to study the results.  
"Everything is fine." Carson said as John sat up. "You are a bit dehydrated and your blood pressure is up a bit."

"I was drinking last night Carson." John said.

"I know you were." Carson replied. "For now just drink plenty of fluids and rest. Your body has been through the ringer these past few weeks."

"You are off duty Colonel." Jennifer added. "Just remember that and take it easy. You have a big week ahead of you and we want you healthy for it."

"Ok thanks Docs." John replied and started to leave the infirmary.

"Wait a minute Colonel." Jennifer call as Carson went to the medicine cabinet. "You need to take these for your headache."

"I'll be fine." John said and ignored the tablets.

"I will insure he takes them." Teyla said as she took the bottle. "Thank you."

John sighed and they walked back to their quarters. They put Torren down on the ground to play with his toys while they sat on the couch and relaxed.

John was still tired but didn't fall asleep. He went to the Mess hall and got them all something to eat and brought it back to their quarters. After the snack Torren continued to play. John and Teyla lay down on the couch together and watched him. When Torren got tired he crawled up with them and the three of them fell asleep.

They woke a while later when the door chimed. Teyla got up to answer it leaving the other two still curled up on the couch.

"Hi Teyla." Rodney greeted. "We are just going to get some dinner, do you want to come."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied "We shall follow you there."

Rodney left and Teyla returned to the couch to get John and Torren up.

Torren needed a diaper change and when that was done they went for dinner.

They sat down beside Rodney and Jennifer with their food.

"How are you feeling?" Rodney asked

"Fine." John replied as he started eating.

"That's good." Rodney replied "Hey Torren doesn't seem to hate me now."

"He doesn't hate you." Teyla assured as she fed the child. "He was just expecting John today."

"We'll see." Rodney replied as he turned back to his own food just as Ronon and Amelia sat down.

"You alright." Ronon asked John.

"Yeah I'm good." John replied as he ate some of his food.

The group continued to eat as they chatted about the events of the weekend. When they were finished John and Teyla decided to go for a walk on the east pier with Torren. John carried Torren in his arms and had his other arm around Teyla as they walked.

"It is a beautiful night." Teyla commented as she looked up at the stars.

"Yeah." John replied as they lay down to gaze up at them.

Torren didn't want to lie down so climbed from John to Teyla and back again. When he started to get tired they got up and headed back to their quarters. They gave Torren a bath and then put him down to sleep. When they knew he was asleep, they also went to bed. Teyla made John take some of painkillers which made him fall asleep very quickly. Teyla fell asleep a while after that.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts._


	15. Chapter 15

Teyla, John and Torren spent Monday together just being a family. They were not allowed to help with the wedding preparations and were banned from the east pier. They had a very pleasant day as the others rushed around the city.

Tuesday was spent much in the same way but that evening the guests started to arrive. John and Teyla had decided not to have a hen and Stag parties but the others arranged something anyway. Woolsey had offered to stay with Torren. John and Teyla got him to sleep and John packed some things. He was not staying with Teyla that night so needed his dress blues and everything he would need to get ready.

The girls brought Teyla to one of the rec rooms and they had a really girly night of DVD's, facials, pedicures and manicures. They had some wine too but not too much.

The guys brought John to one of the other rec rooms where they played pool, played video games and drank and ate. Both groups had a great night.

The following morning Atlantis was a hive of activity. Everyone was running around to get things for the wedding ready. Dave wandered around looking at everyone in amazement. He made his way to John's old quarters where his brother was staying.

"Hey John." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." John replied with a smile, his cuts and bruises were mostly cleared up.

"Do you want to get some breakfast." Dave asked. "The girls have brought some food to Teyla so she won't be there."

"Yeah sure." John replied. "But would you mind checking to see if Torren wants to come."

"No problem." Dave replied with a grin and they headed towards John and Teyla's quarters. Dave stuck his head in and asked if they wanted John to take Torren. He was handed the baby and diaper bag in reply.

The three of them then headed for the mess hall and got some breakfast. There they met Kaleb, Cam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Ronon, General Landry and Woolsey. Rodney was in his lab working on something and Carson was in the infirmary. They had a very enjoyable morning but soon they had to go get ready. Dave stayed with Torren while John had a shower. When John was finished he got Torren dressed and then changed into his uniform. Dave had returned to his own room to get changed. When they were ready they headed for the east pier.

"Wow this is fantastic." Dave exclaimed as they walked out and took in what had been done. "This must have taken them ages."

"Yeah." John agreed as he looked around.

There were seats set out on either side, making an aisle up the middle. The end of each row was decorated with white flowers and ribbons. At the top there was a metal arch which was also cover in flowers and ribbons. The floors were all covered in white petals and they had fairy lights strung on all the walls with white voile covering them. It didn't look anything like the pier they were used to.

John, Torren and Dave walked up the aisle and took their place. The seats were slowly filling up as everyone arrived. When Ronon and Rodney arrived, John handed Torren to them and the child sat happily playing with some toys.

Everyone was seated and waiting for Teyla to enter. Suddenly a violin started playing and Jennifer appeared in the door way. She was wearing a simple satin lilac gown and carrying a bouquet of lilac and white flowers.

She took her place at the top of the aisle and everyone stood as Teyla entered.

John gasped as he saw her. She looked stunning in the white, spaghetti stringed, satin dress with some diamond sequence on the bodice. It was low cut and showed her cleavage perfectly. It then tapered in at the waist and then flowed to the ground. She was carrying a bouquet of white lilies tied with a lilac ribbon. Her hair was in a twist with a simple veil attached. She had a big smile on her face as she took in the room and the smile got even bigger when she saw John waiting for her.

She walked down the aisle with her eyes locked to Johns. When she reached him she handed Jennifer the bouquet and turned to face John.

Woolsey started the usual wedding introduction to start the ceremony

"You look stunning." John whispered to Teyla as Woolsey spoke.

"You look very handsome." Teyla replied as Woolsey continued.

Finally it came time for the vows. John and Teyla had written their own vows.

"Teyla, meeting you changed my life." John started and gently placed the ring on Teyla's finger. "In our first conversation I told you a little about myself so that we would be friends. It was more than I tell most people who have known me years. You said that I didn't look through you like others did, but in truth all I saw was your soul. Over the years you have shown me friendship and taught me to love again. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I appreciate that and how much I love you."

"John, meeting you also changed my life." Teyla said as she slid the ring onto John's finger. "You saw me for who I was and not just as a means of assistance to your people. From the moment we spoke I trusted you. I did not know why at the time but I have learned you are a very caring and loyal man. In you I felt the power of the Ancestors; I felt you were the answer to all of our prayers and because of that I felt more power in myself. You have shown me true friend ship and love since we have met and I promise that I will continue to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

"Teyla Emmagan and John Sheppard, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Woolsey said happily. "Colonel you may now kiss your bride."

John slid his hands around Teyla's waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

Everyone cheered in delight as the newlyweds kissed.

John and Teyla parted but remained holding hands. They had just started the walk down the aisle when Torren cried out for them. John picked their son up and continued the walk. The violin played in the background and petals rained down over them.

The crowd followed them and they went to a room just off the pier. In there, there were drink and finger food to keep everyone entertained while the pier was once again transformed.

John, Teyla, Torren, Dave and Jennifer were brought outside by one of John's marine's who had studied photography. They took a few pictures of just John and Teyla, somewhere Atlantis was visible and some where it wasn't. He then took some of John, Teyla and Torren. Then he took some with John, Teyla Dave and Jennifer.

When that was done he called out all of their close friends and took some more. He also took some nice ones of just John's team. Lastly he took one big group shot of everyone who was there.

The group was then led back out to the pier for dinner. The pier had again been transformed. Tables were now where the seats had been and the arch had been removed. More fairy lights and voile were put up. A gorgeous 3 tiered wedding cake was sitting to the side. It had white icing with some lilac flowers around it, but on top there was a little groom in dress blues and a bride with the same colour hair as Teyla. Beside then was a little boy and behind then was a miniature Stargate.

"This is amazing." Teyla gasped

"Yeah." John agreed as they looked around while they waited for everyone else to sit.

They then walked up to the top table and took their seats.

The food was served quickly and everyone dug in. John fed Torren as he ate his own food. When the desert was finished Dave stood up to give his speech. He tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"For those of you who don't know me I'm John's brother." He started. "I want to thank everyone for being here; it's been a wonderful day so far. I would like to give a special thank you to those of you who worked on getting this place ready, it looks great. I would also like to thank the beautiful Dr. Jennifer Keller for being a wonderful bridesmaid and of course for all the times she has put my brother back together."

Everyone erupted into laughter as John shot Dave a dirty look.

"Of course I have to thank my beautiful sister in law for making an honest man out of John; you have your work cut out for you with him. I would also like to officially welcome you to the Sheppard family." Dave said and raised his glass in a toast.

The rest of the guest raised their glassed and drank.

"Teyla I know I haven't known you for very long, but I can see how happy you make John and how happy he makes you and that's what matters most. I've seen you take care of him when he was hurt, I've seen the way you can handle him when he is being stubborn and no body has been able to do that other than our mother."

Again everyone laughed at this although a sad looked swept across John's face.

"I've seen the change in him when he's around you and it's good for both of you. You've given him a son and I see the pride in his eyes every time Torren cries for him or calls him Dada.

John I know we've had our ups and downs over the years; probably more downs than ups, but I want you know how very proud of you I am and how honoured I am that you asked me to be your best man. I haven't been the best big brother but I promise you that I will be the best uncle that I can be for Torren and any other kids that come along. I want to wish you both, every happiness in life, be it here or in the Pegasus Galaxy. Let us raise a toast to John and Teyla and offer them our congratulations."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newlyweds.

When they were finished John stood up to say something.

"As Dave has already said but it bears repeating; thank you all for being here. We would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who got this wedding ready for us in such a short time. Everything is amazing; we almost didn't recognise the place when we walked out. We want to thank everyone who came to Atlantis for the wedding although it wasn't quite as long a trip as it should have been."

Everyone laughed at this.

"And thanks to everyone who was already here and gave up your day to help us celebrate. As you all know this has been a long time coming. I've had feelings for Teyla since the first time I set eyes on her and those feelings have only intensified as the years went on. It took me nearly dyeing for us to finally get our act together and I would go through that one millions times over if it meant I would get her in the end. Thank you Teyla for giving me a beautiful son."

"Dada." Torren interrupted and started giggling.

"Hi TJ." John cooed to the child with a grin and then continued with the speech. "You and Torren mean the world to me and I can't wait to have more kids running around. Thank you for marrying me."

"Aww." The women sighed.

"Well that's about all the sappiness I have to share." John continued. "There is plenty to drink and eat so enjoy the rest of the evening."

Everyone in the room clapped as John sat back down. Teyla reached over and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Dada." Torren interrupted again.

"What's up TJ?" John asked as he lifted the child out of the highchair. "Are you feeling left out?"

Torren reach over for Teyla to take him. John quickly cleaned his face and hands before passing him over.

"I am having a really wonderful day John." Teyla said as she settled Torren on her lap.

"I'm glad." John replied with a smile.

The band was nearly finished setting up when Radek called John and Teyla up to cut the cake. Teyla handed Torren to Radek and she and John held the knife and cut they cake while pictures were taken. Torren started fussing so John took him back from Radek then he and Teyla fed each other some cake and John gave a small bit to Torren. When that was done John arranged for food and cake to be brought to the small few who were working. All were people from the SGC that General Landry had assigned so all the Atlantis personnel could attend the wedding but John wanted to make sure they knew that it was appreciated. He, Cam and Ronon brought the food and some drinks to the control room.

Everyone there jumped to attention when they saw John.

"At ease." John replied with a smirk. "I brought you guys some food."

"Uh thank you sir." One of the marines replied. "That's very nice of you."

"Didn't want you feeling left out." John replied with a smile and the three men left the room.

"Wow, we don't even work for him." Another marine added. "He took the time out from his own wedding to bring us food."

"Yeah I heard he was good to work for." Another of them added and they all tucked into the food.

As the three returned to the pier the band was just getting ready to play. The sun was starting to set and cast a lovely glow over everything.

John took Teyla's hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started slowly and they swayed gently to it as everyone gathered around to watch. They had picked a song that they both enjoyed and that the band knew. The singing started and John and Teyla started to dance.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

The music speed up at this point, John picked up speed and led Teyla around the floor.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling

When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

With this John picked Teyla up in his arms and spun her around. He then gently set her back down and they continued to dance.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one

John pulled Teyla into his arms and they kiss passionately as the song came to and end.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Everyone clapped as the song ended and the couple parted.

"Wow that was amazing." Amanda gasped as Dave pulled her up on the dance floor. "I hope you can dance like that."

"It's been a while." Dave replied

Jennifer had also dragged Rodney onto the floor much to Rodney's horror.

Torren was fussing in Ronon's arms so John took him and the three of them danced together. More couples joined them when the next song started. By the time John and Teyla left the floor, Torren was fast asleep on Johns shoulder.

"I'll go put him down." John said. "Lieutenant Hill is going to watch him for us." John said as he gathered up Torrens things. "I'll just go find her."

Teyla kissed Torren good night and John headed off. The Lieutenant had seen John with Torren so hurried over to them. She offered to put him down but John insisted that he would do it. She followed John to his quarters and waited quietly as he changed Torren's diaper and got him ready for bed. He then put the child into his cot and kissed him goodnight.

"Call me if there are any problems." John said as he came out of Torren's room. "There are bottles ready for him in the fridge; if he wakes you can give him one."

"Will do Sir." Hill replied.

"And thanks again for doing this." John added. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem Sir. Enjoy the rest of your wedding and don't worry about Torren, he'll be fine with me."

"Thank you." John replied and then headed out the door and back to the party.

The music was now starting to get a bit livelier and more people were up dancing. John walked over to where Cam, Jack, Teal'c and General Landry were sitting.

"Hey Shep." Cam greeted. "Great party."

"Yeah it is." John replied with a smile. "Torren is just gone to sleep so we can relax a bit more."

"I'm getting drinks." Jack said as he stood up. "Anyone want anything?"

"Yeah beers all round Sir." Cam replied.

"I will help you." Teal'c said and he too stood up. The pair returned a few minutes later carrying a few bottles of beer each. Everyone took one and started to drink.

"That's good." John sighed after he had swallowed a few mouthfuls. "So where's Daniel and Sam."

"Vala has brought Daniel up dancing." Cam replied.

"I'm sure he's not happy about that." John laughed.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "I believe that Colonel Carter is with Teyla and Dr. Keller."

"Ah I see." John replied

"Daniel Jackson is returning without Vala." Teal'c added.

"Hey." Daniel greeted as he plopped down on the chair.

"Did you enjoy dancing?" Teal'c asked with a smirk.

"Not as much as Vala did." Daniel sighed. "She really enjoys it."

"Teyla is looking for you." Ronon said as he walked towards them. "She said something about throwing her flowers away."

"Ah throwing the bouquet." John surmised. "The bride throws the bouquet and the woman who catches it will be next to get married."

"That's weird." Ronon grunted "Anyway she wants you."

"Alright Chewie." John replied as he stood up. "Let's go."

"Tell her not to throw it to Banks." Ronon said.

"And not to Vala." Daniel added "All she needs is an idea in her head."

"I'll see what I can do." John replied with a grin and he and Ronon hurried off to Teyla.

She was sitting at a table nearby with Sam, Jennifer, Vala, Amelia, Jeannie, Caleb, Rodney, Madison, Carson, Dave and Amanda.

"Hey Teyla, Ronon says you were looking for me."

"Oh yes." Teyla replied "I want to throw my bouquet, is it ok to do so now. Madison will be going to bed soon and she wants to see."

"Sure I'll go up and announce it so that all the women will be ready." John replied and headed up to the band.

When the song had finished John took the microphone.

"Ladies can I have your attention please." He began. "My lovely wife is going to throw her bouquet, so if we could have all the unmarried women on the dance floor. The one to catch it will be the next to get married."

All the women quickly hurried to the floor to get the best spot as Teyla made her way to the front. Vala, Jennifer and Amelia were at the front waiting. Jennie moved Madison to the side so that she could see.

"Ok ladies get ready." John instructed as Teyla turned around.

Teyla threw the bouquet high in the air and turned around to see who got it. The ribbon had caught on her hand as she threw it and the bouquet broke into three smaller bunches. One went off to the side towards Madison. Her eyes widened in surprise as she reached out and caught the flowers. The other two bunches sailed into the crowd and everyone grabbed for them. The two victors were Vala whose bunch looked a little worse for wear and Jennifer who was looking very happy.

John looked over to Rodney to see the look of shock on his face. Ronon was looking very pleased and Daniel was looking very forlorn. He then looked to Madison who was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Look." John said as he pointed over to Madison.

"I am very happy she caught it." Teyla replied with a warm smile as they started leaving the stage.

"What part of don't throw it to Vala didn't you understand." Daniel said to John as he walked over to the couple.

"I did not throw it to her." Teyla replied. "I believe she fought very well to get it."

"Oh God." Daniel moaned and walked dejectedly back over to his seat.

John laughed as he saw Vala hurry over to him with the bouquet. Teyla too laughed at their friends and then they both sat down at the table.

"Madison is going to bed now." Jeannie said as she led the girl over.

"Night Maddie." John said and gave the girl a hug. "Lieutenant Hill is watching Torren; she said she would watch Maddie too."

"That would be very nice." Jeannie replied. "Are you sure it won't be too much trouble."

"Not at all." John replied "The bed is set up in the spare room for her."

"Thank you John, Thank you Teyla." Jeannie replied and after Madison gave Teyla and then Rodney a hug they headed for Johns quarters.

Jeannie and Kaleb returned a few minutes later.

"She's asleep already, with her flowers in a glass on the locker." Jeannie said with a smile. "It's amazing how different the place looks at the moment."

"Yes it is like a different world." Teyla replied as they looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky. "It is very beautiful."

"The setting for the wedding is just amazing." Jeannie continued. "It is like a dream."

"Yes." Teyla replied with a smile. "We are very fortunate."

"Do you think you will have more children?" Amanda asked

"Yeah that'd be nice." John replied "We'll see what happens. How about you guys, any plans to start a family."

"We'd like very much to." Amanda replied "You never know we might have a honey moon baby."

"You never know John; we could have kids the same age." Dave added with a grin.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." John replied with a huge smile. "But Teyla may not be ready to have another baby yet, I mean Torren's only one."

"I would like to have another baby soon." Teyla replied "Torren would be nearly two by then."

"Cool." John replied and gave her a kiss.

"Don't count your children before they hatch." Rodney butted in as he sat down,

"With the amount of radiation you've been exposed to in the past few years, I'd be surprised if everything was working."

"Everything is working fine Rodney." John assured "Carson checked everything before. And you have been exposed to quite a bit yourself."

"Hmpf." Rodney replied.

"Can we dance again?" Teyla asked John.

John nodded and they both headed for the dance floor. When the band saw them coming they started a slower song. Teyla and John danced happily around the floor for the next few songs. The others joined them for some of the songs.

When they finished dancing Teyla and John made their way around to all of their guests to talk and thank them for coming. Everyone had quite a bit to drink and even all of the Marines were relaxed enough that they didn't salute John. This suited John as hated to be saluted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the night. More food was brought out and everyone ate their fill of finger food and sandwiches.

The band finished and CD's were put on but soon everyone was getting tired. They slowly started leaving and heading back to their quarters.

Teyla and John arrived back to their quarters and sent Lieutenant Hill home. Kaleb collected Madison and brought her back to their own quarters. They checked on Torren and then went to their own room. John helped Teyla with the zip on her dress and then she let it fall to the floor revealing her lingerie.

"Wow." John gasped. "You look great."

"Thank you." John she replied as she walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon they were both left only in their underwear. John pulled Teyla into a deep passionate kiss. John then gently lay her down on the bed and lay on top of her. They then consummated their marriage.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews. _


	16. Chapter 16

The follow morning arrived much too quickly for their liking when Torren woke up and started calling out for them. John rolled out of bed and pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt before he went to his son's room.

"Morning TJ." He greeted with a yawn as he picked the boy up.

"Dada." Torren replied with a giggle.

John changed the child's diaper and got him a bottle before bringing him back into their room. Teyla had pulled on one of John's t shirts and was sitting up in bed waiting for them. John handed Torren to her and then he climbed back into the bed.

Teyla feed Torren his bottle and then put him sitting between her and John. They relaxed in the bed for another hour but eventually they had to get up. John took his shower while Teyla cleaned and dressed Torren. When he was done Teyla had her shower. They then headed for the mess hall for brunch.

When they entered, everyone turned around and cheered. John laughed at this and then they joined the queue for food. They pilled their plates high and headed for their usual table. Teyla put Torren into the highchair and then they all sat down and began eating. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Vala were sitting at a table beside them and Ronon, Amelia, Rodney and Keller were sitting at another table. They were all exhausted so didn't say much as they ate.

"Hey where are the others." John asked as he finished eating

"They were here earlier." Jack replied. "They are gone out to the east pier enjoying the place while they still can."

"Ah." John replied. "I suppose I should get out there and start the clean up."

"That's already been done." Rodney replied. "You'd never know there was a wedding there last night."

"Oh ok." John replied with a relieved smile. "That's good. I suppose we should go pack then."

"Yeah we should do that too." Jennifer added. "We'll be leaving for California soon."

"Are you sure your brother doesn't mind us all staying." Jack said "I mean there are a few of us."

"He wouldn't have offered if he didn't want you there." John replied. "Besides that guest house is huge and fit's loads of people."

"But will he not have other people staying." Sam asked.

"No, most of his friends live in the area so they'll go home and the ones that are coming are booked into the local hotel. It'll only be us there."

"Cool." Ronon replied as he stood up. "I'm going to pack some things, see you later."

When Ronon was gone everyone else slowly left. John and Teyla packed their thing's and Torren's things. When they were done Torren stayed with Teyla while John went in search of his brother. He went to the room they were staying in and rang the bell.

Dave answered and invited John in.

"Are you sure you have enough room for everyone?" John asked as he sat down.

"Yes of course." Amanda replied. "We'll put you, Teyla and Torren in your old room, Rodney and Jennifer will be in another. Jeannie Kaleb and Madison will be in one room, Ronon and Amelia in another and Carson and his date in one."

"There is plenty of room in the guest house for the others." Dave continued.

"Just wanted to make sure." John replied with a smile. "I can't wait to go for a swim in the pool and be able to swim around with Torren."

"Hopefully you will be able to enjoy yourself a bit more this time." Dave replied with a smile.

"Yeah hopefully." John replied "The Daedalus will be ready to transport us in an hour. We'll meet in the gate room."

"Great we'll see you then."

John then went and informed everyone else of the plan and then returned to Teyla and Torren. He gathered up all of their things and the three headed to the gate room. John stopped at Lorne's office to check a few things and then he also went to talk to Woolsey. When was sure the city wasn't going to fall apart while he was gone, he joined Teyla in front of the gate. Over the next 10 minuets everyone else arrived and there was quite a large group there. John radioed Caldwell and told him they would do this in two groups. In the first group were Dave, Amanda, The Millers, Rodney and Jennifer, Ronon, Amelia, Carson and Laura. After a few minutes passed the second group was beamed up and arrived in Dave's sitting room. The sitting room was packed so they decided to show everyone their rooms. Dave showed the group from the SGC out to the guest house and showed them their rooms while Amanda showed the Atlantis group to theirs.

John, Teyla and Torren made their way to John old room while Amanda showed the others to theirs. When they entered they were surprised to see the room looking so different. There was a crib for Torren over by the window, as well as a play mat and some toys. There was a large king sized bed against the far wall and the couch was against another wall facing the play area. The hospital bed was still in the room as was all the medical equipment but these were over in the far corner and there was a decorative screen hiding them.

"This place looks great." Teyla said as they entered "Torren will enjoy the play area."

"Yeah" John agreed as he looked around "It's great. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Yes I think I would enjoy that." Teyla replied.

They both quickly changed into their swim gear and then changed Torren. They grabbed some towels and hurried towards the outdoor pool.

No one else was around yet so they dropped their towels and walked into the water. Torren started giggling and splashing straight away. John splashed him a bit as Teyla held him in her arms. John then ducked under the water and stayed there. Torren was looking around trying to find him when John jumped back up. Torren let out a shriek of laughter and then continued to giggle. John and Teyla were both laughing too when Dave walked past them.

"You look like you are having fun." He commented.

"Yeah." John agreed with a grin. "It's great to be able to do this."

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Dave replied and hurried inside.

He returned a few minutes later followed by Amanda, Jeannie and Madison who were all in their swimsuits. They all joined the family in the pool. A short while later, Cam and Daniel arrived and saw everyone in the pool so they too went to get their swim suits and returned with the rest of the SGC group. Shortly after that the rest of the Atlantis group joined them in the pool. Torren and Madison were having a great time and loved the atmosphere. John and Dave decided to have a diving competition at the deep end and everyone watched the two brothers getting on well and having fun. John's dives were much more graceful than Dave so John won the competition. They had to get out a while later as it was starting to get late and everyone was starving as they hadn't eaten since brunch.

When they had all dried off and changed, they all returned to the house for dinner.

The cook had prepared a huge roast with all the trimmings and everyone happily tucked in. They then had a simple desert of Apple pie and Ice Cream.

When everyone was finished they all went to the sitting room. Dave had brought in the couches and chairs from the other sitting room, so there was plenty of room for everyone.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the honeymoons and telling about some of the adventures they had. Torren and Madison went to bed after a while and the adults continued to talk and drink for another few hours. Eventually they all went to bed.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and I promise I will get around to replying to them all as soon as I get a chance_

_Only two more chapters left_


	17. Chapter 17

The following day was full of activity when people came to set up for the wedding. A huge tent was erected in the back garden for the reception and seats were put out for the ceremony. John and Teyla decided to bring Torren for a walk so they wouldn't be in the way. They were joined by Cam and Daniel who wanted to see the area. They stopped in the little coffee shop and had something to drink before heading back to the house. They all had a nice lunch and then John decided to take Madison for a ride on a horse. Madison was delighted by this. Everyone decided to come along to watch.

John went to the stables and got the horse ready. He put on his helmet and found one of his old ones that would fit Madison and also one that would fit Torren. He then rode the horse to the enclosure where everyone was waiting.

Madison squealed in delight when she saw him coming. John dismounted the horse and handed Jeannie the helmet to put on Madison and left the one for Torren on the ground. When Madison was ready, John climbed back onto the horse and then lifted Madison up so that she was sitting in front of him.

"Take the reins here." He said to her and showed her where to hold them.

He showed her how to control the horse and then they set off. They rode around the enclosure for the next half an hour and Madison loved every second of it.

"Oh Mummy I love it can I do it again." Madison pleaded when she got off.

"We'll see later." Jeannie replied as John put Torren in front of him.

John rode around for a few minutes with Torren before he stopped and got off.

He then gave Teyla a go on her own and then Ronon. Cam also had a go but he was used to horses.

When they were finished John got back on the horse and started riding towards the stables.

"Stay there." he called. "I'll be back in a minute." And then he galloped off.

"I thought I was going to get another go." Madison whined

"Maybe the horse is tired." Jeannie said. "We'll wait for John to come back and see."

The group was waiting for about 10 minutes when they saw John returning walking with a much smaller horse.

"Oh look Mommy, it's a different horse." Madison jumped in delight

When John finally reached them he led the horse into the enclosure and then called Madison. She happily ran into the enclosure and stood beside John.

"Do you think you'll be ok on the horse on your own?" John asked as he fixed her helmet.

"Really." Madison asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." John replied as he picked the girl up.

He put her sitting in the saddle and then fixed her legs in the stirrups.

"Ok you hold on tight to the rein and to the saddle." John said and showed her where to hold. "I'm going to walk around with you."

"Ok." Madison answered as John held the reins at the side.

John led the horse slowly around the enclosure a few times until Madison was comfortable on the horse.

"Ok Maddie, now we are going to go a bit faster." John said as he started walking faster. "You are doing very well."

"Really?" she asked "I really like this."

"That's good." John replied as he started to jog lightly. "Now as we go a bit faster you started moving up and down on the saddle, that's what's supposed to happen so don't worry, just keep holding on."

"Ok." Madison agreed and John started running faster.

"Should someone that young be riding a horse like that?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine Rodney." Dave assured. "John is very good at this, he won't let anything happen."

"You're right." Rodney replied. "He would never let anything happen to her."

They continued watching as Madison rode the horse around getting faster and faster. Eventually they started to slow down and came to a stop in front of the group.

"That was…..so cool." Madison cried as John lifted her down. "Did you see me Mommy I was going so fast? Daddy did you see how good I was."

"Yes sweetheart we saw how fast you went." Jeannie replied

"And how fast you went." Kaleb added. "Don't' forget to thank Uncle John."

"Thank you Uncle John." Madison squealed as she threw her arms around John's legs.

"You are very welcome" he replied and hugged her back.

"We should head back." Dave said "We are going out for dinner and then we have the parties."

"Yeah alright." John agreed and he took the horse's reins and they headed back towards the house. John stopped off at the stable and brought Madison with him to show her how to take care of the horse. They followed the rest of the group back to the house a half an hour later. As they reached the house they could hear Torren screaming so John picked Madison up and ran in to find out what was wrong.

He saw Teyla walking up and down the floor trying to calm the child while the others were giving him toys.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I do not know." Teyla replied. "He just started screaming and will not stop."

"Hey buddy what's wrong." John asked the child with Madison still in his arms.

As soon as Torren realized John was there he reached over to go to him. John took him and held him at the opposite side to Madison.

Torren reached over and pushed Madison's arm away from John's chest while still crying.

Madison pulled her hand away for a few seconds and then returned it to where it was. Torren seem to cry louder and again pushed her hand away.

"No." Torren said through the tears.

"I think he's jealous." Jeannie said as she walked over and then took Madison from John's arms. Immediately Torrens crying lightened up and eventually subsided.

"Is that's what's wrong buddy." John asked the child. Torren snuggled in against John's shoulder in response.

"He will have to learn to share when ever he has a brother or sister." Teyla replied. "But for now he will have to learn to share with Madison."

"He hasn't been like this before." John said "And I've spent plenty of time with Madison."

"Yes but you spent a lot of time with just her today." Jeannie added. "And not a lot with Torren on his own. But don't worry, he'll be fine in a while, just spend time with him."

"Alright." John replied and hugged Torren a little bit tighter. "How about we go and get ready T.J. then we can and get some yummy food."

"We have an hour before the cars arrive." Dave said as everyone started heading their separate ways.

When Teyla and John got to their room, John got undressed to have a shower. Torren was still a bit clingy so John brought him into the shower with him. Torren loved the shower with John and giggled the whole way through. When they were finished, Teyla went for her shower. John dried Torren and himself and then got Torren diapered and dressed. He put Torren down to play while he too got dressed. Teyla returned a few minutes later just as John was finished getting ready. John sat on the floor with Torren and played while Teyla dried her hair and got dressed. The little family then went down stairs to meet everyone else. They were the last to join the group and the cars were just pulling up. Everyone climbed in and they headed for the restaurant. Some of Dave and Amada's friends were already there when the large group arrived so Dave done some quick introductions and they all took their seats. The whole restaurant had been booked as there were so many people coming so they could sit at any table.

The all stay as near each other as possible so they talk easier. Eventually everyone arrived and the servers took the orders. Amanda and Dave brought Amanda family over to meet John, Teyla and Torren. They were very nice people and asked many questions about them. They were very sad to hear that Teyla's parents had died and that Torren had no grandparents. Eventually the food was brought down and everyone returned to their seats. They all had a good laugh during the meal and the food was fantastic. Torren got cross any time Madison came near John and everyone found it quite funny. Eventually dinner was over and it was time to bring the kids home. Dave had hired a baby sitter for the night so that everyone could enjoy themselves.

John volunteered to bring Torren and Madison home, but Torren started acting up as soon as Madison came near them. Kaleb said he would go with John so the four of them headed for the car.

"Are you having a good time?" John asked when they were settled in the car.

"Yeah I am." Kaleb replied with a smile. "I'm getting to know everyone much better so it's more enjoyable."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." John replied. "How are you getting on with Meredith?"

"Fine surprisingly. He's a lot different than the first time I met him and he's growing on me."

"He's a good guy; he just doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth." John laughed.

"That's true, He seems a lot happier now that he's with Jennifer."

"They're good for each other." John replied as he thought back to what the Rodney hologram had told him. "I wouldn't be surprised to see a wedding soon.

"Jeannie would be delighted." Kaleb replied "She worries about him a lot. What you do is so dangerous."

"Yeah and it's good to have someone to come home to when everything goes to hell."

"Do you think that you will be here much longer?"

"At least another few weeks." John replied thoughtfully. "Teyla and I will be on our honeymoon for two weeks and I know I have at least a week of meetings when I get back."

"I was thinking of asking Mer or should I say Rodney and Jennifer to come on holidays with us. I still have another few weeks off work and we want to make the most of it."

"I'm sure he'd like that." John replied "I know Jennifer certainly would. It's hard for her to get to know you properly with everyone else around."

"Yeah." Kaleb agreed as the car pulled into the long driveway.

They both got out of the car carrying the sleepy children and headed for the house. When they entered, Dave's house keeper was waiting for them.

"Hi I'm Katy." She said "I'm going to be watching these guys tonight."

"Thanks for this Katy." John replied. "We'll just put them down and then they are all yours."

The two men headed for their separate rooms and got the children changed for bed. Torren was very tired so fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Madison took a little while longer to fall asleep, but eventually she did and the two men were headed back to the group.

The group split into two and the guys headed to a bar a few blocks away while the girls went to the bar next to the restaurant.

They all had a great night of drinking, laughing and story telling. As the night drew to a close everyone started heading home. John and Dave were the last there and got a cab to bring them home.

"Did you have a good night?" John asked

"I really did." Dave replied drunkenly. "I'm glad you are here John. I mean it. You're the only family I have left and I was an ass for everything I said to you."

"I'm glad I'm here too." John replied with a smile. "Everything worked out well for once."

"Yeah." Dave replied and they lapsed into silence until they reached the house.

"Get some sleep." John instructed "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." Dave replied.

John entered his room to find Teyla already fast asleep. He quietly checked on Torren before stripping his clothes off and climbing into bed. Teyla remained asleep but turned over to cuddle him. John smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I wound up in hospital and had a bit of surgery. I'm home now and ok but on loads of painkillers and antibiotics so I hope everything make sense. Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts and I hope to have the last chapter up tomorrow all going well._


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning dawned with chaos in the house. Everyone was running around getting ready. Dave had been kicked out of his bedroom after he and Amanda had breakfast and wasn't allowed to see her again until the wedding. He spent the next hour checking to make sure everything was ready and then he went to John's room to get ready. Teyla was already dressed so went to see if Amanda or any of the other needed help.

"Are you nervous yet?" John asked as he sat Torren down on the play area.

"A little bit." Dave replied "I'm worried something will go wrong."

"It'll be fine Dave." John assured as he took his and Torrens tux's from the wardrobe. "I've been meaning to thank you for the room. It's great."

"Glad you like it." Dave replied as he started getting ready himself. "I kept the hospital bed here in case you need it again. You are welcome to stay here whenever you want to or need to."  
"Thanks Dave. I appreciate it." John replied. "But I don't plan on being hurt that bad again."

"Yeah but this is you we are talking about."

"Dada." Torren called interrupting the brothers.

"What's up buddy?" John asked as he picked the child up.

Torren giggled as John tickled him and put him back on the floor.

The two finished getting dressed and then John dressed Torren. When they were ready they went downstairs and out to where the ceremony would take place. Guests had already started arriving and Dave greeted them as he walked in. Dave took his place in front of the priest and waited. John went back inside with Torren to find Teyla. She was just coming down the stairs carrying the pillow that Torren was to carry down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." John commented and kissed her.

"Thank you John. I was just coming to get Torren. Amanda is ready."

"Here you go." John replied and handed the child to her and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes"

John returned to Dave and told him Amanda was on her way. Dave tensed as the music started playing.

"Relax and breathe." John said to him

Dave nodded his head and took a deep breath. Teyla and Torren were first to walk down. Teyla held Torren's hand as he carried the pillow. Next came Amanda's sister and then finally, Amanda who was walked down the aisle by her father.

"Wow." Dave gasped as he saw his soon to be wife.

John grinned as Amanda walked up the aisle. Her father gave her a kiss and gave her hand to Dave. The couple started into each others eyes for a few moments until the priest started.

When it came time to exchange the rings Teyla sent Torren up to John. Torren toddled as fast as he could while clutching the pillow. John knelt down to his son and carefully removed the rings. He handed the first one to Dave who placed it on Amanda's finger and then handed Amanda the other which she placed on Dave's finger.

John told Torren to go back to mummy but he wouldn't so John picked the boy up and held him while Dave and Amanda said there vows. Finally they were pronounced husband and wife and everyone clapped.

The couple walked back down the aisle and everyone congratulated them. They were taken to get some pictures taken and a while later returned for food.

The food was served and everyone enjoyed it. The time for speeches was slowly drawing near and John was dreading it. He didn't mind giving a speech to his soldiers but this was different. Eventually the time came and John stood up.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet because I'm not good at speeches. On behalf of the Bride and Groom I want to thank everyone here for coming to help them celebrate." John started "Amanda I would like to welcome you to the Sheppard family however small it is. But the way we are going it'll be huge in a few years. In the past few weeks we've added three and hopefully there will be more on the way."

Everyone laughed at this and John smiled.

"I do need to warn you again that the Sheppard men are not good with expressing their feelings, so you might need to remind Dave every once in a while that you like flowers and that you like vacations or else you won't get them. Don't let him work too much, I'm sure you've realised at this stage how much he loves it, but money isn't everything and you'll need to remind him of this sometimes.

Dave as you said at my wedding, we have had our issues over the years, but I want to say that I am honoured you asked me to be your best man and I'm very glad I could actually be here. Now that we've mended the bridges we can be close like brothers should be and I look forward to our children knowing each other and I'm delighted Torren has an Uncle to spoil him. I want to wish you both a very happy, long and peaceful life."

John raised his glass and toasted the newly weds and rest of the guest joined him. He sat down with a sigh glad that his part was done.

Amanda's father stood up and gave a short speech and welcomed Dave to their family. Finally Dave stood up

"Firstly, thank you all for coming and helping us celebrate this special day. Thank you to my lovely wife, for putting up with me all these years. What John said is true but I am working on it and Teyla, everything he said about me, the same goes for him."

Everyone, especially those who knew John, laughed at this.

"I would also like to thank Amanda's parents Christopher and Margaret for allowing me to marry their daughter. Also, a big thank you to our beautiful bridesmaid, Amanda's sister Clare, who has done a great job today. Thank you to my brother John for being my best man and for not telling any embarrassing stories about me. And thank you to my nephew Torren for being our ring barer and my beautiful sister in law Teyla for helping him. And again thank you all for being here."

Dave raised his glass and everyone toasted again.

Everyone gathered around the pool area and talked and drank while they waited for the tables to be moved and for the band to set up. Torren was playing with Madison and Jeannie was watching over them while John and Teyla mingled for a bit.

"Ah John, Teyla there you are." Christopher called as he and his wife moved towards them.

"Yeah Hi." John replied awkwardly. "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes, this is wonderful." Margaret replied "This house is beautiful."

"Yes it is very beautiful." Teyla agreed.

"Where is little Torren?" Margaret asked.

"He is with Jeannie and Madison playing." John replied with a smile. "He'll be due a nap soon."

"He is very well behaved in such a large crowd." Christopher noted  
"Yes, he is used to a lot of people being around him." Teyla replied "Where we live there are many people."

"I see." Christopher replied "Amanda tells us that you are both with the Air Force."

"I'm with the Air Force." John replied "Teyla is a contractor whom we work with a lot."

"That is an unusual set up." Margaret commented.

"Ah no, not really. Our base is primarily a research base; most of the people there are civilian scientist. The military contingent is there for safety."

"It must be hard to raise a child there." Christopher said

"It is different." Teyla replied "But for now we are happy there."

"Do you plan to settle down here?" Margaret asked.

"We haven't decided yet." John replied "We will wait to see what the future holds."

"That's nice." Margaret replied. "We know that Torren has no grandparents and we would like to think that he could look to us as grandparents."

"Um yeah, ok." John agreed with a glance at Teyla. "That would be nice."

"Well we should go mingle some more." Christopher interrupted "We'll see you later."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied and the two couples headed in different directions.

"I'll go get Torren and put him down for a while." John said as they moved towards Jeannie.

John reached down and picked the little boy up causing him to squeal with delight. "Come on buddy lets go." John said as he turned to group "I'll be back in a few minutes."

John brought the toddler upstairs and changed him out of his tux and changed his diaper. He then gently sang to Torren as he put him down. Torren was asleep within a few minutes. John took the baby monitor and clipped it to his belt so he could hear the child. "See you in a while buddy." He whispered and gave the child a kiss.

Downstairs things were still in full swing. The band was just doing a sound check and the drinks were flowing. John gave Dave a nod as he walked past and headed for his friends. The next hour they all relaxed in the lovely weather. The band was just starting when John heard Torren waking. He left the group and hurried up to his room. Torren was just about to cry when John opened the door.

Torren reached out and John happily picked him up. Torren giggled as John changed his diaper and redressed him.

"Let's go back to the wedding." John said and they both headed downstairs. They stopped in the kitchen to get a drink and some biscuits for Torren before joining the others. The first dance was just about to begin when they arrived. Dave and Amanda started dancing as the music played. For the next song John brought Teyla and Torren up to the dance.

Before long it was nearly time for Torren to go to bed again. John was busy chatting with people so Teyla brought the child inside and fed him. She gave him a quick bath and changed him into his pyjamas. They returned to the party to find John so he could say good night to Torren. She found him sitting at a table with Amanda's family.

"I am going to put Torren to bed." She said as she stood beside him.

"I can do it if you want." John volunteered.

"It is fine." Teyla replied "You stay here and I will be back shortly."

"Alright." John replied and gave Torren a kiss on the forehead. "Night buddy."

"Dada." Torren replied as Teyla headed into the house.

"So John, tell us about you." Christopher said. "All Amanda has said is that you are in the Air Force."

"Um yeah." John replied "As I said earlier, where we work is a scientific base. We have some of the most gifted scientists there. The military is there as a precaution."

"And what is it that the scientists do there." Claire asked curiously.

"It's classified." John replied. "Everything we do, including where we are based is classified so I can't really go into details."

"Oh." Claire replied disappointedly. "Amanda also told us that you know the president."

"Yeah I've known him a while." John replied. "I saved his life a few years ago."

"Wow. That's cool. Amanda also said that you flew the plane a few moths ago when everyone had food poisoning."

"Yeah." John replied

"I heard that you and Dave had a falling out." Margaret continued. "And that you have only recently started speaking to each other."

"That's right." John replied hesitantly. "My father didn't like that I joined the Air Force and we had a big argument."

"But why didn't you speak to Dave?"

"He agreed with my father." John replied "He still does, but now he accepts who I am."

"What is your rank?" Christopher asked.

"Colonel."

"Impressive and how many commanding officers are there on your base."

"I am the Commanding officer." John replied "There is also a civilian who is in charge of the scientists."

"Wow, that's great." Claire replied "I'd love to be the boss."

"It's not always fun." John replied "There are a lot of hard decisions to make."

"I suppose. It must be hard working with scientists."

"Why is that?"

"Well, do you not feel that they may look down on you because you are military."

"John has saved all of their lives numerous times." Dave replied as he and Amanda joined the group. "They all owe him their lives. Besides he's smarter than all of them."

"Yeah right." Christopher scoffed. "John said they were some of America's most gifted. I doubt a soldier is as smart as any of them."  
"John is a certified genius." Amanda said angrily. "And the base holds some of the Worlds most gifted scientist. It is an international group."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Christopher replied. "I didn't mean to imply you were stupid John, but why would you join the Air Force if you were that smart."

"I wanted to fly." John replied. "I wanted to help my country."

"So you just gave up everything and joined the Air Force." Margaret asked. "No wonder your father was angry, at least if you had gone to college you would have something to fall back on."

"I did go to college." John replied

"He has a doctorate and two degrees." Dave added proudly. "My father was wrong to have cut John off. He should have let him choose his own life. My father realised that before he died."

"Thanks Dave." John replied as he stood up. "I'm going to ah, go talk to someone else."

"Why were you so rude to him?" Amanda asked "He is a lovely person and has had a very hard life. He has saved all of us from death at the expense of his own health and never asks for thanks or anything. And he has more money and power than you do."

"I'm sorry hunny." Christopher said as he pulled her into a hug. "We really didn't mean to be rude; it is just very unusual that someone from such a well off family chose to join the military."

"You better apologise to him." Amanda said as she pulled away. "But not tonight, tomorrow when you are sober."

"We will." Margaret replied "We are sorry."

Dave and Amanda walked away and went in search of John. He was standing with General O Neill and Sam.

"Hey John, are you alright." Amanda asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine." John replied with a smile

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My parents were being rude to John." Amanda replied. "I can't believe them."

"It's all right Amanda." John assured. "A lot of people think everyone in the military is dumb. I know it's not true and I try not to let it bother me."

"Ha I'd like to see them try and learn how to fly a fighter jet." Jack scoffed. "It's very hard to get into the Air Force."

"I know." Amanda replied. "I really am sorry John."

"Don't worry about it." John replied with a smile. "Now enjoy the rest of your day and forget about it."

"Thanks John." Amanda replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they left.

"People can be so stupid." Sam sighed.

"Yeah." John sighed. "Now let's forget about it and enjoy the rest of the party."

"Forget about what?" Rodney asked as he and Jennifer joined the group.

"Nothing Rodney." John sighed.

"Amanda's parents basically said John was stupid and didn't approve of him joining the Air Force." Sam said.

"Ah I see." Rodney replied "I can go over there and tell them that you are smart and they'd all be dead if you hadn't joined the Air Force."

"Thanks Rodney." John replied with a smile "But Dave has already told them that. It's nothing to worry about lets just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Ok fine." Rodney huffed. "But let me know if they say anything else. I'll sort them out."

"Thanks Rodney." John laughed.

Teyla arrived back a few minutes later and John brought her up dancing.

"Are you alright John?" Teyla asked as they danced.

"I'm fine." John replied with a smile. "I'm just it's been a long few weeks."

"Yes it has." Teyla agreed "I am looking forward to our honeymoon. I think we both need some rest."

"Yeah." John agreed and pulled her closer to him and continued dancing. They danced for 3 more songs while they were watched by everyone.

The band took a break after that so that more food could be served. The food was just some sandwiches and finger foods, but everyone dug in hungrily. Everything was delicious and soon the band started up again. John and Teyla returned to the dance area and danced up a storm. They continued dancing and drinking late into the night. John and Teyla had decided to go to bed abd on thier way they met with Dave and Amanda.

"Hey John, Teyla." Dave greeted. "We were just going to bed."

"As are we." Teyla replied "Did you enjoy your wedding day."

"Yes it was wonderful." Amanda replied "I am looking forward to the honeymoon."

"Us too." John agreed. "So we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow." Dave agreed and with a quick goodbye, they all eventually went to bed.

It had been a very long few weeks and a lot had happened. Three weddings, a birthday and an Ori attack, John was glad that the weddings were finally over and was looking forward to a relaxing honeymoon. He and Teyla both fell asleep looking forward to their holiday, where hopefully nothing would go wrong.

The end

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it for this tale. Forced Leave: The Honeymoons will be up shortly. I have about half of it written so hopefully it won't take me too long. _

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review or add the story to their alerts or their favorites. I really appreciated all of them and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks for everyones well wishes _


End file.
